


Rêverie grecque

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Shibari, Spells & Enchantments, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Héraklès Karpusi avait pour habitude de s’endormir durant les réunions internationales, si bien qu’on le prenait pour une personne narcoleptique. Seulement, la réalité est toute autre. Et il se garde bien de la révéler à ses semblables.
Relationships: Greece/Japan (Hetalia), Greece/Turkey (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction !  
> Mais de quoi peut bien rêver Héraklès ! Telle est la question que je me suis posée. Et donc, la réponse est dans cette fanfiction.
> 
> Attention, je mettrai à jour les tags au fur et à mesure. C'est pour ne pas vous spoiler sur le contenu à l'avance. Mais rassurez-vous, le No Archive Warnings Apply ne changera pas.

Sadiq était habitué à avoir un voisin de réunion internationale particulièrement léthargique.  
Héraklès faisait l’effort de rester éveillé le temps de s’asseoir à sa place. Selon Sadiq, Héraklès était déjà ailleurs une fois la porte de la réunion franchie.  
C’était franchement vexant.  
Sadiq retrouvait à peine sa chaise qu’Héraklès était déjà parti dans un sommeil profond. Il ne pouvait même pas lui lancer une pique pour l’énerver et encore moins essayer de le réveiller. Un chat, à chaque fois différent, veillait sur ses rêves et le griffait s’il tentait la moindre approche.  
Sadiq était persuadé qu’Héraklès avait trouvé l’astuce ultime pour l’emmerder et en abusait.  
Il n’y avait rien de pire pour Sadiq que d’être ignoré par son ennemi éternel et amour à sens unique.  
De plus, les réunions menées par Ludwig Beilschmidt étaient barbantes et partaient en enfantillages et règlements de compte bien trop rapidement au goût de Sadiq. Il fallait décider d’être sérieux ou désorganisés, pas les deux à la fois. Ils n’avançaient à rien et laissaient tout le plaisir à leurs dirigeants de régler les problèmes importants.  
Ils auraient pu avoir un impact politique sur le réchauffement climatique, mais niet, ils se lançaient dans des batailles de polochons dans des hôtels luxueux et s’envoyaient des boules puantes durant les réunions importantes.  
Pas étonnant que son voisin narcoleptique ait complètement lâché le morceau.  
D’ailleurs, Sadiq ne croyait pas vraiment à sa narcolepsie qui s’était étonnamment déclarée lors de l’avènement des grandes instances internationales. Héraklès avait été un adolescent très éveillé et très attentif sous son emprise politique. Bien sûr, Héraklès avait toujours été un pratiquant assidu de la sieste. Et oui, peut-être, avait-il eu tendance à piquer du nez durant les très longs discours de Sadiq, quand il était devenu plus adulte. Oui. Il lui était fréquemment arrivé de dormir plus de quatre heures d’affilée pendant l’après-midi vers ses dix-huit ans.  
Mais pas toute une journée !  
Et bordel ! Sadiq aimerait le secouer comme un poirier ! Il en avait marre de le voir roupiller pendant des heures pendant qu’il se faisait chier dans ce bordel ambiant. Il aimerait même avoir une conversation philosophique sans fin avec Héraklès. Du moment qu’il lui donnait de l’attention, Sadiq serait prêt à tout. Sauf à affronter un chat en furie, malheureusement. Et cette peur des chats, Héraklès en abusait sérieusement !  
Il préfèrerait se disputer avec Héraklès que de supporter le vacarme ambiant des nations en train de régler leurs comptes personnels lors d’une réunion sur la faim dans le monde. Le sujet était sérieux ! C’était irrespectueux et complètement débile de crier autant et de se battre avec les chaises.  
Sadiq ne croyait plus les nations capables de les sortir des problèmes mondiaux.  
Héraklès avait peut-être vu le truc venir et jeté l’éponge avant.  
Il avait toujours été très perspicace.  
Il réservait peut-être ses forces pour des causes légitimes.  
Ce serait son genre.  
Héraklès bavait souvent durant son sommeil. Sadiq trouvait que c’était aussi dégoûtant que mignon. Héraklès se laissait vraiment aller. Et parfois, Sadiq pouvait entendre un gémissement lui échapper malgré le vacarme de leurs semblables.  
Il dormait vraiment profondément, ce qui énervait plus que de raisons Sadiq.  
Du calme, du calme, du calme. Ce soir, ce serait pire à l’hôtel. Sadiq devrait encore insonoriser la chambre pour éviter d’entendre les cris des attaques surprises dans les couloirs et des gémissements intempestifs dans les chambres d’â côté.  
On le plaçait souvent à côté du couple hispano/italien très vocal et très actif. Il n’aurait jamais dû se vanter qu’il dormait comme un bébé grâce à sa magie. L’insonorisation n’empêchait pas les murs de trembler malheureusement.  
La tête d’Héraklès tomba en avant. Le chat sur ses épaules gigota pour retrouver son équilibre. Une fois que ce fut fait, la bestiole lui jeta un regard noir. Comme s’il allait donner sa main à bouffer à cet animal maléfique.  
Tout à coup, la bête satanique miaula d’effroi et descendit des épaules de son maître.  
Surpris, Sadiq vit trop tard l’éclair de magie verte qui frappa Héraklès.  
Héraklès tomba comme un pantin désarticulé de sa chaise et se vautra par terre, ce qui inquiéta énormément Sadiq et fit taire toute l’assemblée. On aurait presque dit qu’Héraklès avait été victime d’une attaque cardiaque.  
Immédiatement, Sadiq plaça Héraklès en position de sécurité et vérifia ses paramètres vitaux. Rien d’anormal, à part qu’il dormait comme une souche après s’être mangé le sol. Il y avait quand même quelque chose qui clochait puisque la magie agissait toujours sur Héraklès.  
« Kirkland !, hurla la voix caractéristique de Ludwig. On avait dit pas les enfants et les narcoleptiques ! »  
Furieux, Sadiq se dirigea vers Arthur Kirkland avec la ferme intention de lui confisquer sa baguette magique. Savoir qu’il était à l’origine de ce désastre l’avait effrayé. Tout pouvait arriver avec Kirkland. Heureusement pour Angleterre, Sadiq tenait bien trop à Héraklès pour se lancer dans une dispute stérile.  
« Surtout, ne lance pas d’autre sort, gronda Sadiq. J’ai besoin du flux résiduel pour savoir ce que tu as trafiqué ! »  
Apeuré par l’aura menaçante de Sadiq, Arthur lui confia sa baguette. Evitant de penser à son cœur affolé, Sadiq analysa le sort lancé par Arthur. Ce magicien de pacotille n’entretenait pas bien sa baguette et faisait n’importe quoi de ses talents. Il ne savait certainement pas ce qu’il avait provoqué en Héraklès.  
En examinant la baguette sous toute ses coutures, Sadiq avait une petite idée de quoi était victime l’homme qu’il avait toujours aimé.  
Sadiq s’approcha prudemment d’Héraklès pour confirmer ses doutes. Le chat tournait autour de son maître en miaulant son désarroi. Heureusement, il laissa Sadiq examiner Héraklès. Tout tendait à prouver qu’Héraklès était tombé dans un sommeil profond et éternel.  
Comment un magicien aussi nul qu’Arthur pouvait lancer un sort aussi complexe et aussi difficile à contrer ?  
Sadiq paniqua intérieurement. Il n’y avait qu’un seul moyen de sauver Héraklès de l’endormissement éternel. C’était assez intrusif. Oh ! Non ! Héraklès ne lui pardonnerait jamais d’entrer dans sa tête et de voir ses rêves. Même pour la bonne cause.  
Sadiq regarda ses camarades magiciens.  
« A part Arthur, est-ce qu’il y a un volontaire pour sauver notre belle au bois dormant ? »  
Les nations non averties y virent un trait d’humour, mais pas les nations magiciennes qui retinrent leurs souffles. Ce sort était bien connu pour les dégâts qu’ils provoquaient sur sa victime et sur l’extrême difficulté de le défaire.  
« Sans vouloir te contraindre à quoi que ce soit, Sadiq, commença Gupta d’une voix douce, tu es le seul d’entre nous à avoir réussi l’exploit de défaire ce genre de sort à temps.  
\- Tu es notre expert en la matière », surenchérit Roumanie.  
Les autres nations magiciennes confirmèrent qu’elles n’avaient jamais tenté de défaire ce genre de sort.  
« Je comprends qu’entrer dans la tête d’Héraklès sans son accord soit intimidant…, continua Egypte.  
\- …Et dangereux pour toi…, compléta Roumanie.  
\- Mais tu es son seul espoir. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je l'ai dit au tout début, je mets à jour les ratings à chaque nouveau chapitre.  
> Bonne lecture !

Epuisé, Héraklès était rentré dans la salle de réunion ce matin-là, sans penser qu’il se ferait ensorceler.  
Avec un petit sourire en coin, il s’installa à côté de Sadiq avec la ferme intention de roupiller tout au long de la réunion.  
Héraklès savait que cette attitude énervait particulièrement Sadiq, ce qui rendait son sommeil encore plus jouissif. Le but premier était tout de même de récupérer de sa nuit blanche et de ne pas perdre son temps et son énergie en disputes stériles.  
La nation grecque calla sa tête à l’aide d’un cousin et se sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée en toute sécurité. Un chat particulièrement possessif envers lui veillait sur son sommeil. Héraklès rêvait beaucoup et n’avait pas envie que Sadiq le dérange.  
Le Turc avait tendance à embêter les personnes qui l’ignorent superbement. Et c’était ce qu’Héraklès était en train de faire en se remémorant sa nuit à l’hôtel.  
Immédiatement, Héraklès se souvint du corps féminin contre le sien. Il avait plaqué sa favorite Léna contre le mur de sa chambre attitrée et se déhanchait en elle avec passion. Toute de dentelles blanches vêtue, elle gémissait son plaisir sous ses coups de reins énergique. En promenant ses mains sur elle, Héraklès adorait le contraste de la matière sur sa peau bronzée. Cette légère couche de tissu rajoutait un petit quelque chose d’agréable à ses caresses et renforçait son excitation.  
Son pénis allait et venait délicieusement dans son intimité chaude et serrée. Sa bouche avait marqué son cou de baisers papillons et de suçons et s’intéressait à présent aux tétons dressés sous son soutien-gorge immaculé. Héraklès sentit sous sa langue le motif de la dentelle, mais surtout à quel point ses tétons étaient durs et sensibles.  
Son amante gémit et se cambra de plaisir. Héraklès se déhancha dans son sexe chaud et resserré avec envie. Les sensations agréables remontèrent le long de son pénis et se logèrent dans son bas-ventre. La tension sexuelle était de plus en plus forte et la délivrance proche.   
Héraklès s’attaqua à la bouche de sa favorite. Il n’y avait rien de sentimental entre eux. Rien que du sexe. Et c’était très bien ainsi. Sa langue dansa avec la sienne, renforçant le plaisir qu’il prenait entre ses cuisses.  
En parlant de plan cul, Héraklès entendait leur partenaire masculin régulier, Adryan, se masturber en les voyant s’accoupler. C’était vraiment excitant de sentir son regard sur son dos et sur ses fesses qui se contractaient sous l’effort.  
Héraklès augmenta le rythme de ses déhanchements, quand le plaisir devint plus vif, et porta l’une de ses mains entre leurs corps pour taquiner le clitoris de sa partenaire.  
Il avait arrêté de l’embrasser pour qu’ils puissent exprimer librement leur plaisir. Ses gémissements enthousiastes l’encourageaient toujours à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Héraklès la sentait se tendre à un rythme irrégulier dans ses bras. Elle allait bientôt venir et l’emporter dans l’orgasme. Les sensations déferlaient dans son bas-ventre et menaçaient de l’emporter sur tout son corps. Sa verge allait et venait à un rythme soutenu dans son sexe qui se resserrait de plus en plus.  
C’était délicieux, c’était bon, c’était jouissif !  
Dans un soupir d’extase, sa partenaire partit dans la jouissance. Son corps s’arqua d’un coup et son sexe se contracta de manière spasmodique autour de son pénis sensible. Héraklès la soutint de toute sa force alors qu’il plongeait avec délice sa verge dans son vagin. Après quelques déhanchements intenses, Héraklès jouit à son tour et éjacula en elle.  
Avec ce qui lui restait de force, il la porta sur le lit aux draps rouges et s’écroula contre elle dans un rire communicatif. Ils virent Adryan atteindre l’orgasme à son tour dans un état d’extrême bien-être. Héraklès adorait se sentir particulièrement détendu après une jouissance, même s’il savait que son excitation referait bientôt surface.  
Il avait choisi des amants assez endurants pour supporter sa libido. Le must était de pouvoir les emmener durant ses voyages d’affaire pour roupiller le lendemain et avoir des rêves érotiques bien agréables au milieu de l’agitation des nations.  
Personne ne se doutait qu’il rêvait de sexe après des nuits de folie. Et c’était quelque part amusant. Surtout quand il pensait à Sadiq qui ruminait dans son coin. Hum. Il ferait mieux de ne pas penser à lui, alors qu’il avait deux spécimens des plus intéressants à ses côtés prêts à revivre ses souvenirs.  
Adryan les avait rejoints dans le lit, de sorte que Léna se trouvait entre eux. Héraklès se pencha sur l’épaule de Léna pour l’embrasser, alors qu’Adryan se jetait sur sa bouche. Il sentit les mains d’Adryan dégrafer le corset de Léna contre son torse.  
Héraklès avait un début d’érection, rien qu’à sentir la peau réceptive de Léna contre la sienne et les mains d’Adryan qui naviguaient entre leurs deux corps. Il entraîna Adryan dans un baiser sauvage et précipité. Il aimait particulièrement l’empressement et les initiatives d’Adryan. Héraklès et Adryan gémirent de concert, quand Léna toucha leurs sexes et les érigea complètement à force de va et vient enchanteurs.  
Adryan leur proposa une double pénétration. Ils ne le faisaient pas souvent, mais l’ambiance s’y prêtait aisément. Quand Léna donna son accord, Héraklès se saisit du lubrifiant sur la table de nuit et en enduisit généreusement sa main. Adryan doigtait déjà le vagin de Léna, quand Héraklès taquina son anus. Il introduisit délicatement un doigt en elle et commença à la préparer minutieusement à la suite.  
Héraklès était très excité à l’idée de la prendre ainsi, alors qu’Adryan la ferait sienne également.  
Pour exciter au possible leur amante, ils utilisaient leur main pour caresser ses zones érogènes. Héraklès s’attarda sur son aine, rencontrant la main active d’Adryan entre ses cuisses, puis remonta pour taquiner son sein gauche. Le droit était le centre d’attention de la bouche d’Adryan. Ils étaient heureux d’arriver à la rendre autant fébrile de la suite de leurs ébats.  
Léna gémissait de plus en plus, sous leurs attouchements, ce qui renforçait leur désir.  
Il était plus que temps.  
Héraklès retira ses doigts, se plaça correctement et la pénétra lentement, attentif à toutes ses réactions. Il ressentit un plaisir vif tout au long de sa progression dans cet étau intime. Il l’avait assez bien préparé pour qu’elle ne ressente qu’une gêne passagère. De plus, Adryan détournait efficacement son attention en caressant son clitoris. D’ailleurs, Héraklès sentait la main d’Adryan aller et venir dans le vagin de Léna et caresser agréablement la base de son pénis.  
Bien que son désir soit fort, Héraklès attendit suffisamment longtemps qu’elle se détende pour amorcer ses premiers déhanchements. Son intimité était si serrée qu’il devait vraiment y aller lentement pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.  
Adryan ne tarda pas à se positionner à son tour. Les jambes de Léna s’enroulèrent autour des hanches d’Adryan, ce qui permit à Héraklès d’aller plus loin en elle. Adryan la pénétra à son tour, se rapprochant de leurs corps, alors qu’Héraklès continuait ses lents déhanchements.  
Adryan adopta un rythme rapide, qui contrastait énormément avec celui d’Héraklès. Ils allaient rendre Léna folle de plaisir. Et eux, aussi. Le bas de leurs pénis se touchaient et se frottaient ensemble dès qu’ils sortaient de son corps féminin chaud et serré.   
Comme ils avaient pris le bon tempo pour décoller, leurs mains caressaient, agrippaient, touchaient et même griffaient tout ce qui était à leur portée. Leurs trois corps fusionnaient. Les baisers fusaient, alors qu’ils baisaient.  
Ils prenaient leur plaisir sans rien demander en retour.  
Et c’était simple et bon.  
Héraklès augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins, encouragé par les soupirs de plaisir de ses partenaires.  
Adryan s’empara de ses fesses et accompagna ses déhanchement un instant, avant de revenir reprendre en coupe les seins de Léna. Héraklès stabilisa la hanche de Léna pour aller et venir en elle encore plus intensément, puis alla stimuler son clitoris.  
Quand Léna jouit, elle les emporta tous les deux dans l’orgasme quasiment immédiatement en se resserrant autour de leurs pénis.  
Héraklès se laissa porter par la jouissance jusqu’au bout, appréciant la douce léthargie qui prenait place dans son corps. Et s’il n’avait pas été en train de revivre un orgasme, peut-être ce serait-il aperçu que cette langueur n’avait rien de normal, même dans un rêve érotique.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadiq se contraint au calme. Intérieurement, il était paniqué à l’idée d’entrer dans la tête d’Héraklès et surtout dans ses rêves, sans y être invité. Ce devait être un vrai foutoir labyrinthique. Et il perdrait du temps à s’y repérer à coup sûr. Et c’était certain, l’esprit d’Héraklès le foutrait violemment dehors pour pioncer tranquille.  
Du calme. Une grande respiration, ça fait du bien. Il y avait encore une chance que tout se passe pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
« Il a cinq minutes pour se rendre compte qu’il est ensorcelé. Et il est assez malin pour y arriver. », affirma Sadiq en regardant sa montre.  
Il avait lu dans le grand livre des sortilèges et enchantements que la personne victime du sommeil éternel pouvait tout à fait se réveiller par elle-même et briser le sortilège. Seulement, elle ne disposait que de cinq petites minutes. Malheureusement, Héraklès était lent à la détente pour certaines choses et dans certaines circonstances.  
« Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus, Sadiq, dit Gupta d’une toute petite voix. Les personnes qui ont réussi à briser le sortilège en moins de cinq minutes étaient toutes éveillées au moment du sort, connaissaient le sort et savaient qu’elles s’étaient endormies bizarrement. Héraklès dormait déjà profondément. Il n’a pu se rendre compte de rien. A ta place, je ne perdrais pas de temps et je commencerais à me préparer. »  
Gupta avait vraiment le don pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre.  
« Je ne peux pas partir dans son esprit sans y être préparé…  
\- Dès que les cinq minutes seront passées, on l’installera dans un endroit confortable. Un lit deux places, lui indiqua Roumanie. Comme ça, tu pourras t’installer à côté de lui pour maintenir le contact avec son esprit.  
\- On va tous potasser le sujet pendant que tu tenteras de le sauver, proposa Gupta. On peut te contacter à intervalles réguliers pour te faire part de nos avancées et surtout te donner une notion du temps qui passe.   
\- J’ai soixante-douze heures avant qu’il ne tombe dans un sommeil plus profond et une semaine avant que ce ne soit trop tard.  
\- Il faut que tu réussisses dans les soixante-douze heures. Après, ça risque d’être très compliqué. Calme-toi et réfléchis à une stratégie. »  
Trois jours pourraient paraître long, mais c’était extrêmement court. Héraklès avait besoin d’aide pour comprendre qu’il dorme et qu’il doit se réveiller. Il fallait amener cette information très subtilement. De plus, Héraklès ne devait pas sentir qu’il y avait un intrus dans son esprit. Il serait capable de l’éjecter à grand renfort de chats fictifs.  
Sadiq devait donc rester en retrait dans l’esprit d’Héraklès. Sa seule marge de manœuvre serait de pouvoir orienter ses rêves de manière à ce qu’il comprenne la situation… Oh ! ça n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir.  
« Est-ce que l’un d’entre vous lui a déjà parlé du sort de la belle au bois dormant ? Dites-oui !  
\- Même si Héraklès se méfie beaucoup de la magie, il n’a jamais cherché à en savoir trop sur elle, lui répondit Gupta.  
\- Il a sûrement entendu le conte quelque part, tenta de le rassurer Roumanie.  
\- Après, tu peux toujours faire référence à des déités grecques, ça lui parlera certainement beaucoup plus », marmonna Alba Kirkland.  
C’était loin d’être une mauvaise idée. Sadiq se concentra pour consulter sa bibliothèque spirituelle. Il s’agissait d’une pièce virtuelle où il avait mémorisé de nombreux textes de magie et autres documents importants. Il trouva l’arbre généalogique des déités grecques facilement et le dieu du sommeil et celui des rêves à côté de celui de la mort. Hypnos et Morphée étaient connus pour être proche de Thanatos en Grèce, ce qui n’augurait rien de bon pour Héraklès.  
Sadiq chercha un rituel d’invocation de ces dieux mineurs, mais n’en trouva pas.  
« Hypnos et Morphée. On pourrait les invoquer pour leur demander de réveiller leur représentant, leur proposa Sadiq. Seulement, je ne connais pas le moyen de les faire venir sur terre.  
\- On va chercher un rituel d’invocation. Pendant ce temps, tu rentres dans sa tête. »  
A ce moment-là, Héraklès poussa un soupir ravi. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et bavait. Sadiq posa la main sur lui pour déterminer s’il avait fait l’exploit d’avoir échappé à son sort et de rester endormi quand même. Ce serait son genre.  
Apparemment, non.  
« Fausse alerte, râla Sadiq.  
\- Les cinq minutes sont passées. »  
Avec un soupir agacé, Sadiq prit Héraklès, le porta telle une princesse endormie et se téléporta jusqu’à l’hôtel. Ses camarades magiciens le suivirent. Et ils s’installèrent dans une chambre libre après l’avoir réservée.  
Avec appréhension, Sadiq s’allongea sur le lit à côté d’Héraklès. Il avait soixante-douze heures pour faire comprendre à ce génie qu’il pionçait. Ce ne devrait pas être difficile.  
« Bonne chance, lui souhaitèrent les autres nations magiciennes.  
\- Je rentrerai en contact avec toi toutes les quatre heures, lui proposa Gupta.  
\- D’accord. C’est parti ! »  
Héraklès étant allongé confortablement sur le dos, Sadiq se plaça sur le côté, attrapa sa main et plaça la sienne sur son cœur. Sadiq craignait un peu ce qu’il trouverait dans l’esprit d’Héraklès. Son rival avait toujours été un esprit libre, fasciné par la nature et le passé, adepte des grands challenges intellectuels et philosophiques. Il pratiquait régulièrement la méditation, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Sadiq espérait qu’il ne tomberait pas dans le noir total, il aurait tout le boulot à faire. Bon, ce n’était pas le moment d’anticiper n’importe quoi, il fallait agir.  
Sadiq ferma les yeux, se concentra sur la respiration calme et régulièrement d’Héraklès et s’approcha du voile de son mental. Délicatement, il écarta les pans de soie à l’entrée de son esprit et pénétra dans cet antre sacré et intime.  
Sadiq s’attendait à tout, mais pas à ça !  
Figé mentalement, Sadiq observa son amour de toujours s’envoyer en l’air avec un homme et une femme dans une chambre blanche et rouge.   
Héraklès faisait donc ce genre de rêve, cet abruti lubrique !  
En retrait, Sadiq avait une vue magnifique sur les fesses d’Héraklès qui s’activait entre les cuisses d’un jeune homme. Et non, il ne bavait pas sur le corps sublime d’Héraklès. Il devait vite trouver une solution pour éviter de rester dans ce genre d’ambiance onirique.  
Sadiq se décala un peu pour mieux comprendre l’emboîtement du trio. Le jeune homme qu’Héraklès baisait était allongé sur le lit et faisait un cunnilingus à leur amante à genoux au-dessus de sa tête. Au pied du lit, Héraklès s’activait à donner du plaisir à son homme, tout en embrassant son amante.  
« Léna ! Adryan !, dit Héraklès avec passion.  
Donnait-on un prénom à ses fantasmes ? Peut-être… Seulement… Il y avait bien trop de détails pour que ce soit un simple rêve. Léna portait un tatouage au-niveau des omoplates. Normalement, Héraklès ne le voyait pas. Un corset blanc était abandonné sur les draps rouges. Léna portait encore des bas blancs en dentelles. Il y avait tout un tas de vêtements jetés partout.  
C’était les vêtements d’Héraklès de la veille.  
Et… ça fit tilt chez Sadiq.  
Rien qu’à l’idée, Sadiq se retira précipitamment de l’esprit d’Héraklès pour ne pas provoquer de dégâts. Il était furieux. Il pourrait agir n’importe comment. Cet imbécile ne rêvait pas vraiment. Il s’agissait certainement de souvenirs !  
« Mais c’était du rapide !, s’exclama Gupta. Il t’a éjecté aussi vite ! »  
Sadiq se leva, fit les cent pas, puis mit la main sur les deux épaules de Gupta.  
« T’as intérêt à me dire deux-trois trucs en privé. »  
Sadiq savait qu’Héraklès se confiait parfois à Gupta. Donc, ce serait plus facile d’obtenir des informations de sa part. Une fois dans le couloir, Sadiq lui demanda s’il connaissait une Léna ou un Adryan.  
Au vu des joues rouges de Gupta, Sadiq sut qu’il savait.  
« Mais parle !, s’énerva Sadiq.  
\- Héraklès emmène souvent Léna et Adryan avec lui, lors des visites internationales, pour…  
\- …satisfaire sa libido. Je l’ai très vite compris.  
\- Oh !  
\- Oui ! Oh ! Je suis tombé sur une scène que j’aimerais bien effacer de ma mémoire.  
\- Ça pourrait s’arranger une fois que tu auras sorti Héraklès de là, commença à négocier Gupta.  
\- Il n’est pas dans un rêve, il est dans ses souvenirs.  
\- Oh ! Non ! Ce sera encore plus compliqué de le sortir de là.  
\- Justement. Je pourrais utiliser cette Léna et cet Adryan.  
\- Hum… Vaudrait mieux pas pour ta santé mentale. Ce n’est que du sexe entre eux. Donc, tu risques de rester dans une boucle érotique, si tu l’alimentes.  
\- Il faut que je le sorte de ce genre de rêverie pour qu’il réfléchisse un petit peu. S’il reste dans un monde de sensations fortes, il ne comprendra pas qu’il dort.  
\- Exactement !  
\- Bon ! J’y retourne ! »  
Pourquoi Héraklès lui compliquait toujours l’existence ! Etant amoureux de lui, Sadiq ne savait pas s’il allait garder son calme en le voyant prendre du plaisir avec des inconnus. En plus, il s’agissait de souvenirs. Bon, déjà, c’était plus difficile à contrer que des rêves. Ensuite, ça faisait mal qu’il ait une sexualité aussi active. Et pas avec lui.  
Enervé, Sadiq se réinstalla sur le lit et fusilla du regard Héraklès, quand celui-ci osa geindre dans son sommeil. Oh ! Ce n’était plus aussi innocent que ça en avait l’air !  
Bon. Il ne devait pas surtout pas emmener Héraklès dans un souvenir où il dormait. Héraklès pourrait s’endormir encore plus profondément. Sadiq allait soigneusement éviter les réunions internationales et les heures de sieste, mais aussi certains de leurs souvenirs communs.  
Sadiq ignorait ce qu’Héraklès faisait en Grèce, mais il ne devait pas faire que pioncer.  
Le ramener en enfance devrait calmer ses ardeurs et lui mettre la puce à l’oreille.  
C’était parti.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadiq chercha toutes les failles possibles pour ramener Héraklès en enfance. Ce fut très difficile de sortir Héraklès de ses souvenirs érotiques. Sadiq dut attendre douloureusement qu’Héraklès arrête de s’occuper de ses amants, ouvre la fenêtre du balcon et aille dehors pour s’en griller une.  
Le bruit de la mer présent à ce moment-là permit d’emmener l’esprit d’Héraklès vers la période antique. Sadiq utilisa cette sonorité particulière et le souvenir de la mère d’Héraklès pour passer à un souvenir plein de tendresse.  
Sadiq se sentit immédiatement soulagé, quand il vit le jeune Héraklès dans les bras de sa mère. Il n’en pouvait plus de voir Héraklès s’envoyer en l’air avec des inconnus. De plus, il pensait qu’Héraklès serait alerté par cette remontée improbable de souvenir.  
Tout se passait pour le mieux. Seulement, ça durait.  
Héraklès jouait sur la plage, sous l’œil attentif de sa mère Héléna. Il construisait des forteresses à l’aide de sable, en expliquant à sa mère toutes ses idées architecturales. Même en s’amusant, Héraklès réfléchissait pratique.  
Le souvenir de sa mère était sublimé par la lumière du soleil. Elle souriait et riait avec lui, dans une sorte d’insouciance rare pour les nations.  
Sadiq se dit qu’Héraklès avait dû avoir une enfance très heureuse et que la disparition de sa mère l’avait certainement marqué à vif. Sadiq avait peu de souvenirs de ses parents disparus. Son père et sa mère le voyaient en coup de vent, s’assuraient qu’il était bien éduqué et que ses besoins primordiaux étaient satisfaits.   
Par esprit de rébellion, Sadiq s’était intéressé à la magie. Ce domaine n’avait jamais été très bien vu, surtout pour une nation, mais qu’est-ce que c’était pratique pour se sortir d’un nombre incalculable de situations difficiles… et pour venir en aide à un ennemi séculaire, crush amoureux, par exemple.  
Héraklès semblait apprécier de se retrouver en enfance et baignait dans le bonheur familial. Sadiq se doutait que ce serait difficile de secourir Héraklès. Son esprit nonchalant, prêt à accepter de nombreuses situations, ne se rendrait pas facilement compte qu’il dormait à poings fermés.  
Sadiq rentra en alerte, quand il se vit adolescent s’approcher d’Héraklès, dans le rêve. Il se contraignit au calme. Héraklès n’avait pas forcément compris que Sadiq s’était immiscé dans son esprit. Il s’agissait d’un simple souvenir.  
« Tu vois cette nation là-bas », dit la mère d’Héraklès.  
Surpris et craintif, Héraklès se réfugia dans les bras d’Héléna.  
« Il faudra toujours te méfier de lui. C’est ton plus puissant voisin et certainement le plus redoutable. Doué au combat et en magie, il est sans pitié. »  
Sadiq sentit qu’Héraklès pourrait se rendre compte de sa présence si on parlait trop de lui, et surtout en mal. Il devait le transporter dans un autre souvenir. Et très rapidement. Même s’il était curieux de ce que pourrait dire Héléna, c’était bien trop risqué. S’il était éjecté de l’esprit d’Héraklès, il ne pourrait y rentrer facilement.  
« Mais, n’oublie jamais Héraklès, Sadiq agira toujours stupidement avec toi. Mais c’est parce qu’il t’aimera bien, au fond.  
\- Il aime bien trop me terres. Je vais le chasser ! »  
Sadiq se souvint alors qu’il avait été bouté hors de Grèce par un petit Héraklès, quand il était jeune. Il était parti sous les assauts de la petite nation, parce que c’était drôle d’être poursuivi par un bonhomme de cinq ans, incapable de quoi que ce soit contre lui.   
Héraklès s’était arrêté à la frontière proche sans pouvoir la traverser. Il n’était pas encore assez fort et téméraire pour s’aventurer sur le territoire de quelqu’un d’autre. Et sa mère l’avait rattrapé, menaçant Sadiq de mille et une tortures s’il osait revenir chez eux. Peu impressionné, Sadiq s’était moqué pendant un moment d’Héraklès, bien à l’abri sur son territoire. Qu’est-ce qu’il était stupide à douze ans !  
Avant qu’Héraklès n’arrive à la frontière dans son rêve, Sadiq amplifia le bruit de la mer et lui fit penser à son père Rome.  
Il y avait très peu de chance qu’ils se soient croisés à cette époque-là.  
Le souvenir se flouta et devint de plus en plus inconséquent et laissa place à des cris d’enfants dans une grande chambre avec une fenêtre ouverte sur la mer.  
Sadiq vit tous les enfants naturels et adoptifs de Rome jouer ensemble. Il n’y avait pas encore les jumeaux italiens. Seulement, ce n’était pas forcément les plus dissipés et turbulents des enfants de Rome. Francis et Antonio adoraient faire des farces ensemble depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Paolo, la nation portugaise, les suivait avec énormément de joie. Gupta s’occupait de tout ce qui était parti magie.  
Un peu plus âgé, Héraklès restait un peu en retrait des bêtises de sa fratrie. Plus calme, Héraklès n’en était pas moins plus sage. Il peaufinait très souvent les plans de ses frères pour faire tourner en bourrique leur père. Il ne passait que très rarement à l’action, préférant lire et s’éduquer. Dans ces moments-là, Héraklès restait souvent à Gupta en silence dans la bibliothèque.  
Sadiq sentait toutes ces informations lui être délivrées au fur et à mesure des souvenirs qui défilaient dans la tête d’Héraklès. Un temps, Héraklès expliquait comment une jetée de tomates pouvait être optimisée, un autre temps, Héraklès lisait dans la bibliothèque de Rome, encore un autre temps, Héraklès accompagnait ses frères au Sénat Romain pour crier à la Révolution et affoler tous les dirigeants.  
A un moment, il vit Héraklès, très jeune, crier et casser tout dans sa chambre. Il venait de perdre sa mère et d’être emmené à Rome. Sadiq sentit toute la colère d’Héraklès contre son père et supposa que toute la fratrie avait éprouvé ce genre de sentiment contre Rome. Ce devait être l’une des raisons inconscientes qui les avaient poussées à être aussi turbulents à Rome. Plus le fait d’être plusieurs nations emprisonnées dans un palais doré chez une nation Empire. A plusieurs, c’était bien simple de rendre la vie difficile à une nation dominatrice.  
Sadiq laissa les souvenirs de l’enfance d’Héraklès défiler. Il devait trouver une autre solution pour ramener Héraklès de ses rêves. Apparemment, cette tactique ne marchait pas. Les souvenirs étaient bien trop heureux pour provoquer un électro-choc sur Héraklès.  
Seulement, la plupart des souvenirs malheureux d’Héraklès les concernaient tous les deux. Héraklès venait de se souvenir de la mort de sa mère et de son arrivée à Rome. Et cela n’avait pas été suffisant.  
Sadiq frissonna de tout son être. Il avait laissé trop de lest à Héraklès.  
Son amour en détresse venait de retrouver sa taille adulte et se présentait devant une porte toute noire.  
Sadiq eut très peur qu’Héraklès s’endorme plus profondément en passant cette porte.


	5. Chapter 5

Héraklès avait l’impression que quelque chose clochait. Il se souvenait rarement de son enfance en quasi-totalité quand il dormait. Non. Il avait plutôt tendance à se refaire ses nuits les plus mémorables.  
Une sensation désagréable vrillait sa tête.  
Son enfance lui rappelait à coup sûr sa mère. Et son père. Et ses frères. Il ne savait pas s’il regrettait vraiment cette époque. En tout cas, c’était teinté de nostalgie qu’il y pensait à l’occasion.  
Bon. Tant pis. Il dormait à poings fermés. Et il avait d’autres choses en tête que son enfance. Dès qu’il le put, Héraklès redevint adulte et s’enfonça dans une porte sombre. Il s’agissait de l’un de ses clubs libertins préférés. Il y venait souvent soit avec Adryan, soit avec Léna. Le compagnon ou la compagne était exigé dans ce genre d’endroit.  
La présence rassurante de Léna l’accompagna lors de ses premiers pas dans cet endroit habillé de rouge et de noir, aux lumières tamisées et aux recoins pratiques pour s’adonner au plaisir.  
Héraklès ne fit que quelques pas avant de tomber dans les bras d’une femme nue et aux yeux recouverts d’un bandeau noir. Héraklès effleura ses seins aux tétons pointés et ses hanches à l’arrondi plaisant. Ils ressentirent immédiatement un frisson de désir et l’envie d’aller plus loin. Héraklès lui prit la main et l’amena dans l’alcôve libre la plus proche. Cet endroit ne les protégeait pas vraiment du regard des autres convives et leur épargnait encore moins les bruits et l’enthousiasme de cette orgie géante.  
Héraklès fit s’asseoir à côté de lui l’inconnue aux formes aguicheuse. Il embrassa son cou, puis parsema son corps de baisers papillons. Il s’attarda particulièrement sur ses seins et ses cuisses, en ne se gênant pour prendre en bouche ses tétons et pour créer des suçons. Comme elle avait les yeux bandés, il essayait de la surprendre avec ses lèvres et ses caresses et adorait entendre sa respiration haletante.  
Il aimait donner du plaisir. Et malgré son érection presque douloureuse, il continua d’effleurer cette belle femme et de faire durer les préliminaires. En continuant à la rendre folle de désir, Héraklès se débarrassa de sa chemise et de son pantalon.  
Les sons obscènes des autres couples les encourageaient à se donner au plaisir.  
Cette femme le touchait également, caressant ses pectoraux à présent découverts et son dos musclé. Alors qu’Héraklès picorait le cou de cette femme avec des baisers, elle prit en main son érection. Héraklès gémit de plaisir. Il avait attendu impatiemment l’instant où son amante oserait accélérait les choses.  
Héraklès la laissa effectuer quelques mouvements de va et viens sur sa verge pour être encore plus excité par la situation. Il voulait être en elle maintenant que le plaisir se frayait un chemin dans tout son être. Héraklès chassa avec délicatesse ses mains sur lui pour enfiler un préservatif.  
En tant que nation, il pouvait guérir des maladies sexuellement transmissibles au bout de quelques jours. Seulement, il n’avait pas envie de contaminer d’autres personnes lors de ses soirées endiablées.  
Héraklès embrassa pour la première fois son amante. Il frissonna de plaisir en sentant sa langue jouer habilement avec la sienne. Héraklès caressa son corps féminin en entier et avec empressement, tout en prolongeant leur baiser. Il s’attarda quelques instants sur son clitoris et sur l’humidité entre ses jambes. Son amante gémit dans ses bras, quand il stimula son sexe avec ses doigts. Héraklès avait très envie de s’unir à elle.  
Toujours assis, Héraklès la guida pour qu’elle positionne ses cuisses de part et d’autre de ses hanches. Son amante bougea son bassin, frottant le bout de son érection entre ses lèvres intimes. La sensation était intense, leur donnant envie d’encore plus.   
Héraklès soupira de plaisir, quand son amante abaissa son bassin et enveloppa son érection avec son intimité humide et chaude. La pénétration l’avait laissé pantelant. Le plaisir afflua de nouveau le long de son sexe, quand elle commença à se déhancher sur lui.  
Prenant leur plaisir, Héraklès et son amante se caressaient et s’embrassaient. Héraklès profitait de la rondeur de ses hanches, de la sensibilité de ses cuisses, de son ventre et de ses seins, de la douceur de sa bouche et de l’étau délicieux de son sexe. Il la touchait de partout et se gorgeait de ses gémissements de plaisir.  
Des sensations agréables le traversaient tout entier. Il y avait bien sûr le plaisir des frottements intimes de sa verge dans son vagin, mais également celui de toutes les zones érogènes que son amante effleurait. Elle se déhanchait lentement sur lui, faisant durer leur étreinte. Et Héraklès appréciait beaucoup ce rythme qu’elle lui imposait.   
Le plaisir monta, monta et monta encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il explose dans tout leurs corps.  
Héraklès apprécia son premier orgasme comme il se doit, oubliant tout ce qui lui pesait. Il n’était plus qu’un homme s’adonnant au plaisir. La léthargie qui l’envahissait le tenait loin de ses devoirs de nation et des souffrances de son cœur.  
Quand Héraklès se sentit prêt à chercher de nouveaux partenaires, il se leva après s’être débarrassé de son préservatif. Avec un sourire, il prit la main de sa précédente amante et l’amena vers un groupe d’hommes et de femmes. Elle rit en se trouvant entre plusieurs corps exaltés.  
Héraklès se déplaça entre les différentes personnes en plein ébat. Il touchait parfois un corps en essayant d’avancer. La caresse ne laissait jamais indifférent. Ce qu’Héraklès aimait dans ce genre d’endroit, c’était la liberté totale des corps.  
Un homme sur son passage l’embrassa à perdre haleine, attirant immédiatement son attention. Il avait trouvé un partenaire. Il l’allumait vraiment en jouant avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Il frottait également son érection contre la sienne. Héraklès se sentit devenir encore plus dur et dirigea son amant vers un lit tout proche.  
Héraklès fut très surpris, quand son amant l’allongea, se plaça au-dessus de lui, lui mit un préservatif et prit son pénis dans sa bouche. Traversé par le plaisir, Héraklès gémit fortement. Il remarqua ensuite que son partenaire s’était positionné de manière à ce qu’il le suce lui aussi.  
Haletant sous la bouche experte de son amant, Héraklès déposa des baisers et joua avec sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa verge enveloppée d’une capote. Il continua ses attentions jusqu’à ce que son amant le suce encore plus fort. Il ouvrit la bouche et prit l’érection entre ses lèvres. Il fit progresser le sexe dur lentement dans sa bouche et commença des allées et venues.  
Ils en étaient là, quand des hommes les rejoignirent. Héraklès sentit quelqu’un le préparer à une prochaine intrusion et il vit un autre homme en faire de même avec son partenaire actuel. Il était très excité. Il voyait des doigts entrer et sortir de l’intimité de l’amant qu’il suçait. Il fut donc très vite prêt à recevoir un sexe en lui.   
La pénétration fut vraiment exquise. Il avait un sexe dur à l’intérieur de son bassin, un autre dans sa bouche, et son pénis était habillement sucé.  
Alors que des coups de reins bien placés lui faisait voir les étoiles, Héraklès observa attentivement son premier amant se faire pénétrer. Le gémissement de plaisir dans la bouche de son amant rendit son pénis encore plus sensible.  
Héraklès était envahi par de nombreuses sensations, toutes aussi plaisantes les unes que les autres. Le plaisir prostatique et celui autour de son pénis se mélangeaient dans son petit bassin et menaçait de plus en plus de l’emporter. Ses amants étaient sans pitié, le prenant et le suçant avec avidité. Le plaisir était vif le long de son pénis qui glissait à l’intérieur d’une bouche cajoleuse. Sa prostate était touchée à intervalles réguliers grâce à des déhanchements sauvages.  
Héraklès sentit l’orgasme se frayer un chemin dans tout son corps. Il allait venir. Sa prostate fut encore stimulée. Son sexe revint au fond de la bouche de son amant. La verge au-dessus de sa tête continuait ses allées et venues. Entre ses lèvres, la verge de son amant éjacula.  
Et il partit à son tour. La jouissance le faucha dans toute sa puissance. L’homme qui le pénétrait vint lui aussi dans un grognement. Et il en était sûrement de même pour le quatrième homme.  
Héraklès roula sur le côté, encore frissonnant des sensations intenses qu’il avait expérimenté avec ces inconnus. En général, il ne revenait pas vers ses amants. Quand ceux-ci lui proposèrent de s’emboîter à nouveau, il ne refusa pas.   
Il se retrouva très vite à prendre sensuellement l’homme qui venait de le pénétrer. Celui-ci écartait les cuisses de celui qu’Héraklès avait sucé. Quant à Héraklès, il avait en lui le sexe dur du quatrième homme de leur groupe.  
Héraklès adorait prendre et être pris en même temps.  
Il ne se gêna pas pour prendre autant que plaisir que possible dans ce corps à corps torride.  
Sa prostate était agréablement stimulée et les frottements de sa verge dans une intimité serrée lui procurait énormément de plaisir.  
Il voyait le dos de l’homme qu’il prenait et surtout son sexe glisser entre ses fesses. C’était très érotique. Et très bon. Héraklès sentit le plaisir prendre possession petit à petit de son corps jusqu’à le plonger de nouveau dans l’orgasme.  
Dans un lit avec trois hommes, Héraklès se sentait vraiment apaisé.


	6. Chapter 6

Héraklès ne s’endormit pas plus profondément en passant cette porte. Monsieur avait décidé de se rappeler une orgie en Grèce avec tout un tas d’hommes et de femmes. Plus le temps passait, plus Sadiq souffrait de voir son crush s’adonner au plaisir avec de parfaits inconnus.  
Il n’arrivait pas à trouver une idée pour sortir Héraklès de ce lieu de luxure. L’endroit était bien détaillé dans l’esprit d’Héraklès, ce qui voulait dire qu’il y allait assez souvent. Sadiq était même sûr de pouvoir retrouver l’adresse de l’établissement, tellement il y avait de détails dans ces souvenirs.  
Vite, il devait trouver une idée !  
Sadiq n’en pouvait plus. Héraklès était parti dans une boucle érotique. Et ce ne serait pas évident de l’en sortir. Il avait l’air de se rappeler ses moments les plus mémorables dans un club libertin.  
Alors que Sadiq souffrait et s’énervait face à son impuissance, il se sentit tiré hors de l’esprit d’Héraklès.  
Sadiq papillonna des yeux en retrouvant la chambre d’hôtel. Il avait très faim, très soif, et très envie d’aller aux toilettes. Sadiq tenta de se relever, mais il fut vite arrêté par Gupta.  
« Attention, tu vas avoir la tête qui tourne. Laisse passer cinq minutes avant de te lever.  
\- Héraklès ne m’aide pas vraiment. C’est très difficile de faire dévier ses souvenirs, râla Sadiq.  
\- Et mauvaise nouvelle, on n’a pu te sortir de son esprit qu’au bout de vingt-quatre heures. Il ne te reste que 48 heures. On t’a préparé à manger. »  
Sadiq accusa difficilement la nouvelle. Il pensait que Gupta le sortirait de l’esprit d’Héraklès toutes les quatre heures, et pas toutes les vingt-quatre heures.  
Gupta lui donna à boire et l’aida à s’asseoir sur le lit. Son corps était vraiment ankylosé. A ses côtés, Héraklès dormait toujours profondément et était certainement en train de s’envoyer en l’air dans ses rêves.  
Bordel !  
« Ne t’énerve pas contre Héraklès. Tu as accès à son inconscient, lui rappela Gupta. Normalement, c’est intime et secret.  
\- Je le sais très bien. Seulement, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être énervé. »  
Sadiq se leva et se dépêcha d’aller aux toilettes. Quand il revint, il se jeta sur la nourriture tout en pensant à un plan d’action.  
« Nous avons fait des recherches sur les déités d’Héraklès, l’informa Gupta. Apparemment, Morphée le dieu des rêves est souvent accompagné de ses parents Hypnos, le dieu du sommeil, et Nyx, déesse de la nuit, mais aussi d’Eros, le dieu de l’amour, et de Thanatos, le dieu de la mort.  
\- Et on veut tous éviter la mort d’Héraklès, lui rappela Roumanie. Il est possible qu’Héraklès est déjà rencontré Morphée ou Hypnos. Il serait dont peut-être plus simple de faire appel à ses souvenirs qu’aux déités elles-mêmes.  
\- Héraklès ne risque rien dans un souvenir, comprit Sadiq. Si on appelle les déités, Thanatos, le dieu de la mort, serait tenté de l’emporter avec lui.  
\- Exactement, répondit Gupta.  
\- Le tout, c’est d’arriver à amorcer ce souvenir chez Héraklès et ne pas le faire tomber dans un sommeil plus profond », résuma Sadiq.  
Après avoir mangé, Sadiq bougea de long en large dans la chambre pour se dégourdir les jambes et le reste du corps.  
Il allait devoir utiliser la léthargie provoquée par un orgasme pour plonger Héraklès dans un souvenir avec les déités.  
Sadiq ignorait totalement ce que ça donnerait.  
« Est-ce que tu as un autre angle d’attaque ?, lui demanda Gupta. Ça pourrait ne pas marcher.  
\- J’ai fait le tri dans mes souvenirs… »  
Pendant que monsieur Héraklès baisait n’importe qui, Sadiq avait eu le temps de réfléchir.  
« … et, si jamais, je ferais remonter dans sa mémoire une leçon sur la magie que je lui ai donnée. Il y a suffisamment d’informations dans ce souvenir pour le faire réagir.  
\- C’est dangereux de te faire entrer en scène. Héraklès pourrait se rendre compte de ta présence et t’éjecter de son esprit, râla Gupta.  
\- C’est pour cette raison que ce sera mon dernier recours. Allez, je repars là-dedans. »  
Sadiq aurait aimé s’épancher sur les rêves érotiques d’Héraklès et la souffrance qu’ils lui causaient. Seulement, il devait garder secret les activités nocturnes d’Héraklès et préserver sa vie privée. Et il n’avait pas vraiment le temps de s’occuper de ses états d’âme. L’urgence était de le sauver.  
Sadiq s’allongea à nouveau près d’Héraklès, toucha son bras et se concentra pour revenir dans son esprit. Il eut plus de difficultés que tout à l’heure pour traverser les différents voiles qui protégeaient l’esprit d’Héraklès.  
Sadiq retrouva Héraklès en compagnie de deux femmes. Il attendit patiemment qu’Héraklès jouisse sous les attentions de ces inconnues. Dès qu’il sentit Héraklès se noyer dans les bienfaits de son orgasme, il lui fit penser à la déesse de la nuit Nyx, puis à Morphée le dieu des rêves.  
Le décor sembla se dissoudre pour passer à une ambiance bien plus sombre.  
Héraklès se tenait debout devant une grotte, dans son T-shirt blanc et son short marron. Un orage grondait derrière lui. Et les déités étaient toutes présentes sous des formes humaines diverses. Thanatos glaçait l’atmosphère rien que par sa seule présence, alors que les autres déités dégageaient une aura plus douce.  
Héraklès ne semblait pas avoir peur des déités.  
« Pourquoi m’avez-vous convoqué ?, demanda Héraklès.  
\- Tu dors beaucoup trop », lui dit Hypnos.  
Héraklès eut un frisson visible. Sadiq espérait que son esprit avait compris la situation. Seulement, rien ne vint. Héraklès ne se réveilla pas.   
« Tu t’assoupies à toutes les réunions importantes au lieu de plaider ta cause ou de te faire des alliés, continua Hypnos.  
\- J’ai des alliances solides grâce à mes diplomates. Je fais plus confiance aux hommes qu’aux nations… »  
Héraklès se mit à philosopher sur les différences entre les hommes et les nations. Sadiq était très étonné qu’Héraklès se méfie autant des nations et accorde autant de confiance aux êtres humains ordinaires. Héraklès avait toujours été un marginal. Il pensait que les hommes étaient plus prévisibles que des nations. Il était donc plus facile de prévoir leurs réactions et de savoir sur qui s’appuyer. Les nations étaient bien trop changeantes et réagissaient en fonction de leur peuple et de leur Histoire. Elles étaient bien plus complexes et imprévisibles. Il fallait connaître tout un tas de paramètres actuels et passés pour savoir ce qu’elles avaient derrière la tête.  
Sadiq n’adhérait pas à cette idée. Les nations se connaissaient entre elles depuis très longtemps. Elles avaient chacune leur petit caractère, leurs habitudes et leurs tocs. Sadiq savait quand une nation lui mentait ou évitait un sujet délicat. Il les connaissait par cœur. On ne connaissait pas forcément leurs motivations du moment, mais certaines choses étaient éternelles.  
Héraklès se méfiait donc beaucoup des nations. C’était bon à savoir.  
«… En ce moment, les nations se chamaillent plus qu’elles ne résolvent de problèmes. On ne peut donc pas compter sur elles. »  
Bon. Héraklès n’avait pas totalement tort. Mais c’était le problème avec Héraklès. Il fallait décortiquer tout ce qu’il disait pour faire valoir son avis et contrer ses arguments. Il était bien trop fort à ce jeu-là.  
« Ton argumentaire se vaut, répondit avec prudence Morphée. Mais que fais-tu de tes rêves ? Tu ne penses qu’au plaisir…  
\- Tu as une véritable addiction au sexe, commenta Eros. Et tu oublies le principal : l’amour.  
\- Les nations ne peuvent pas connaître l’amour, répondit avec aplomb Héraklès.  
\- Pourtant, tu es amoureux, lui répondit Eros.  
\- L’amour sans la confiance, ce n’est pas possible. »  
Et là, Héraklès était reparti pour un discours philosophique sur l’amour. Et au lieu de le réfréner, Eros alimentait sa réflexion. Alors, Héraklès était amoureux d’une nation, mais ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour lui avouer ses sentiments.  
Héraklès était vraiment trop méfiant vis-à-vis des nations. Sadiq savait qu’il avait sa part de responsabilité là-dedans. Il n’était pas le seul. Sadiq se demandait de qui Héraklès était amoureux. Le nom de la nation en question n’était jamais évoqué dans la discussion.  
« Tu dors trop », lui rappela Hypnos.  
Il s’agissait d’un souvenir d’Héraklès. Et pourtant, Hypnos rappelait fréquemment à Héraklès qu’il dormait trop. Est-ce que la déité savait qu’un jour Héraklès tomberait dans un sommeil profond et potentiellement mortel ? Certainement.  
Thanatos ne disait rien.  
Il espérait peut-être un jour enlever la vie à Héraklès. Il ne lui donnait donc aucune indication qui pourrait servir à Héraklès dans le futur.  
Sadiq ne le laisserait pas faire.  
A sa grande surprise, Thanatos, le dieu de la mort, finit par prendre la parole pour se moquer d’Héraklès.   
« Un jour, tu resteras endormi.  
\- Ça arrive à tout le monde », dit Héraklès avec sérénité.  
Héraklès ne devrait pas prendre les choses aussi à la légère. La situation énervait Sadiq. Quand Héraklès ne couchait pas avec des inconnus, il disgressait en concept philosophique sans s’apercevoir qu’il était en danger de mort.  
Pourtant, chaque nation avait une sonnette d’alarme biologique quand les choses tournaient mal. Peut-être, le sommeil ne permettait pas à Héraklès de ressentir son corps et ce genre de ressenti alarmant.  
Héraklès se tourna avec Eros avec un sourire.  
« Mon Dieu préféré, cette conversation s’éternise. J’ai besoin d’action. »  
Et avant que Sadiq ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Héraklès retournait à sa boucle onirique de plaisir.


	7. Chapter 7

Les liens serrés frottaient contre sa peau, la rougissant et l’irritant juste ce qu’il faut. Il avait l’impression que des heures entières étaient passées depuis que ses bras avaient été attachés dans son dos et que son torse avait été enlacé de nœuds et de liens solides.  
Héraklès avait voulu tester le shibari lors de sa visite au Japon quelques années auparavant.  
Et il y prenait énormément de plaisir. Et de plus, ses réactions étaient attentivement regardées par son amant par écran interposé.  
Privé de ses bras, Héraklès ne pouvait que subir la douce torture qu’on lui imposait. Il avait évidemment donné son accord pour qu’on l’attache et pour qu’on lui mette un vibromasseur dans son intimité. Sa prostate était stimulée à différents rythmes ou ne l’était pas du tout, depuis un temps qui lui paraissait infini.  
Héraklès savait qu’il finirait par jouir de cette stimulation prostatique, ce qui lui permettait d’attendre et d’apprécier le plaisir qu’il prenait. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir se prendre en main. Assis sur les talons sur un plancher en bois, Héraklès ne pouvait même pas se pencher pour se masturber. Tout d’abord, il avait peur de perdre l’équilibre en se laissant aller aux sensations que lui procuraient le vibromasseur. Ensuite, il n’avait pas envie de se prendre une écharde dans son pénis.  
En sueur, Héraklès se délectait de chaque vague de plaisir qui lui était octroyée. Il avait dit qu’il était très résistant et qu’il ne supplierait pas pour abréger la séance.  
Après un arrêt bref d’une minute, le sex-toys prit un rythme soutenu, stimulant sans relâche sa prostate. Héraklès se tordit dans tous les sens, essayant d’approfondir la sensation. Il aurait aimé que le jouet en forme de pénis aille et vienne en lui. Ses cuisses et ses genoux lui faisaient mal à force d’être sollicités. Héraklès balançait légèrement ses hanches pour soulager ses membres inférieurs, ce qui faisait aussi que la corde frottait sa peau sensible. Le plaisir frappait sa prostate à chaque assaut impitoyable de la personne qui contrôlait le niveau des vibrations de son sex-toy.  
Un prénom aurait bien franchi ses lèvres dans cet instant de vulnérabilité. Seulement, il avait peur que l’identité de son crush amoureux remonte aux oreilles de Japon.  
Héraklès subit plusieurs arrêts et retours à un rythme soutenu de son vibromasseur. La tension dans son bas-ventre menaçait d’exploser à tout moment dans un orgasme sensationnel. Il était sur un fil tendu. Le vibromasseur reprit un rythme plus lent, le laissant impatient de chaque nouvelle stimulation. Tout son être était plaisir et tension sexuelle.  
Sans qu’il ne s’y attende, au bout de la cinquième stimulation, il jouit de manière intense. La pièce tournoya autour de sa tête, tellement l’orgasme était fort. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le relâchement fort de son corps après une telle attente et s’effondra sur le sol. Ses cuisses le lançaient encore alors qu’il bandait toujours.  
Il fallait absolument qu’il éjacule. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’occuper de ce problème-là tout seul. Héraklès espérait que son ami derrière son écran serait clément.  
Quand Héraklès ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur deux yeux ébènes aussi soucieux que désireux. Kiku lui sourit avant de prendre en bouche son sexe encore dur.  
Héraklès se cambra sous l’afflux de plaisir bienvenu. C’était bon d’avoir un sex-friend. Son pénis coulissait dans cette bouche tendre et chaude. Chaque mouvement de la tête de Kiku apportait son lot de sensation. Héraklès gémit quand Kiku s’attarda sur son gland, en faisant le tour avec sa langue. Et il soupira de bien-être quand sa verge se fit de nouveau entourée par ses lèvres.  
La tension montait rapidement dans son ventre, menaçant de l’emporter à chaque fois que Kiku le prenait presque entièrement en bouche.  
Héraklès ne tarda pas à jouir et à éjaculer sous les attentions expertes Kiku.  
Alors qu’il se remettait difficilement de ses émotions, Kiku s’allongea à côté de lui pour l’enlacer. La tendresse était tolérée jusqu’à une certaine limite. Héraklès reprit tout doucement son souffle, avec l’envie de recommencer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son amant sur le carreau. Il sentait son érection tout contre sa hanche.  
Dès que Kiku le sentit réceptif, il commença à le caresser pour stimuler son désir. Héraklès aurait déjà aimé mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux quand il le suçait. C’était maintenant encore plus frustrant d’être totalement à sa merci. Héraklès ne pouvait pas lui rendre ses attentions, alors que son sexe commençait à s’ériger.  
Kiku approcha sa bouche de son sexe pour finalement ne rien faire. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses jambes. Puis, Kiku vint déposer des suçons à l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Et contre toute attente, Kiku vint lécher toute la longueur de son pénis.  
Héraklès frémit de tout son être sous la sensation exquise et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit très vite, quand il sentit le sexe de Kiku près de l’entrée de son intimité. Kiku avait deviné à quel point il avait envie qu’on le prenne vite et fort après cette longue entrée en matière.  
Héraklès frissonna de la tête au pied, quand Kiku le pénétra sans aucune difficulté. Ses jambes se croisèrent dans le dos de Kiku, alors que celui-ci commençait à se déhancher rapidement en lui. Après l’avoir vu se tortiller dans tous les sens sous les effets d’un vibromasseur, Kiku devait être à bout de son désir et avait certainement envie de se faire plaisir.  
C’était tellement bon de sentir son sexe dur aller et venir en lui. Héraklès se sentait uni charnellement à son amant et il ressentait un plaisir différent de tout à l’heure. Seulement, il manquait encore quelque chose pour que tout soit parfait.  
Dès que Kiku toucha sa prostate, Héraklès gémit de contentement. Même s’il ne pouvait toucher son amant avec ses mains, il était totalement conquis. Kiku lui assénait coup de rein sur coup de rein, touchant sa prostate et faisant monter progressivement la jouissance.  
Héraklès ne pouvait que se cambrer et gémir son plaisir, sous les déhanchements énergiques de son amant. Héraklès avait le temps de se sentir totalement comblé ou d’expérimenter le vide laissé par le pénis de Kiku quand celui-ci repartait en arrière. Les sensations différentes remontaient le long de son intimité et était sublimé par le plaisir prostatique. Héraklès haletait sous les coups de reins de Kiku et en redemandait encore et encore.  
Héraklès fut surpris, quand Kiku prit en main son sexe, mais accepta avec joie le plaisir procuré. Kiku allait jouir. Il pouvait le voir à son visage proche de l’extase.  
Héraklès aimait sentir l’empressement de sa main sur sa verge. Cela donnait au plaisir encore plus de saveur. Et il se sentit proche de venir. Encore un petit peu. Si Kiku tenait encore un petit peu, ils jouiraient ensemble.  
Kiku eut beaucoup de contrôle sur lui-même ce jour-là, ce qui avait étonné Héraklès.  
Héraklès se sentit partir dans l’orgasme, sous l’effet simultané de la stimulation de son pénis et de sa prostate. Secoué par les spasmes du plaisir, Héraklès sentit son intimité se serrer et se desserrer sur la verge encore dure de Kiku.  
Après quelques mouvements enchanteurs dans son intimité, Kiku se mit à jouir à son tour.  
Quand ils furent remis de leur orgasme, ils partirent dans un grand rire d’amitié. Et Kiku le délivra enfin de la corde qui le retenait prisonnier.  
Héraklès sentit une colère extérieure à lui-même à ce moment-là et tout un tas d’autres émotions le traverser.   
C’était étrange, car il se sentait bien et repu sexuellement parlant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Vous pouvez mettre un commentaire ou un kudos ;), ça fait toujours plaisir.  
> Au début, je ne voulais pas impliquer Kiku dans ce lemon, cela aurait dû être des personnes lambda, et il est arrivé à s'imposer dans mon esprit. Et je me suis dit que ce serait beaucoup plus intéressant comme ça.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh ! Oui ! Je poste la suite assez vite.   
> Je crois que j'ai posté le 7 hier ou quelque chose comme ça. Donc, n'oubliez pas de lire le 7 avant.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Et n'oubliez pas de mettre un commentaire ou un kudos ! ça m'aide à avancer dans l'écriture et, aussi, à savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ;).

Sadiq était très en colère.  
Il avait déjà subi bon nombre des exploits sexuels d’Héraklès. Il pensait qu’il avait vu le pire. Eh bien, non. Héraklès s’envoyait régulièrement en l’air avec leur ami commun Kiku. Des nations sex-friends, bien sûr. Et c’était quoi alors tout ce blabla philosophique sur le fait qu’on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux nations pour ensuite laisser Kiku l’attacher et mener leurs ébats.   
Sadiq aurait dû se méfier bien plus de Kiku et de tout l’érotisme japonais. Et plus particulièrement du shibari. Cette pratique avait évidemment attiré l’attention Héraklès.  
Le pire, c’était que Kiku connaissait le penchant amoureux de Sadiq pour Héraklès. Dès que cette histoire serait finie, il en toucherait deux mots à Kiku. On ne se tapait pas le crush d’un ami. Ce n’était pas permis.  
Alors qu’il s’énervait et ne trouvait pas de moyen d’éloigner Héraklès des vilaines pattes de Kiku, Sadiq se sentit tiré en arrière.  
Après quelques clignements d’yeux et un léger vertige, Sadiq comprit qu’il revenait du monde des rêves à celui de la réalité.  
Gupta était penché sur lui, visiblement inquiet.  
« Vingt quatre heures sont passées. Il ne te reste qu’une journée complète pour le réveiller.  
\- Oh ! C’est pas vrai ! Même en rêve, il arrive à me mettre en rogne et à me faire perdre mes moyens ! »  
Les autres magiciens présents dans la salle se mirent à rire.  
« Reprends des forces et repars à l’intérieur de sa tête.  
\- Je vais devoir sortir les grands moyens !  
\- Calme-toi ! », dit Gupta en lui mettant devant le nez un repas tout chaud.  
Sadiq se dépêcha de satisfaire ses besoins primaires pour retourner au plus vite remettre de l’ordre dans la tête de son grec préféré.  
« N’oublie pas qu’il rêve…  
\- Il se repasse en boucle des souvenirs. C’est plus difficile à contrer.  
\- Toujours de la même nature, murmura Gupta.  
\- Evidemment !, râla Sadiq.  
\- Prends sur toi ! Il faut le sauver. Mets tes sentiments de côté pour le moment. Vous aurez tout le temps de mettre les choses au point une fois qu’il sera réveillé.  
\- Est-ce que vous en avez appris un peu plus ?  
\- Apparemment, il serait possible de faire quelqu’un du sortilège de la belle au bois dormant avec un choc ou avec la sensation de tomber.  
\- Comme dans un cauchemar, hésita Sadiq.  
\- Fais-le sauter d’une falaise.  
\- Et si son esprit croit qu’il est mort, il va rester dans un état catatonique, comprit Sadiq. Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. J’ai déjà lu que des sorciers avait échoué à réveiller des personnes avec cette méthode.  
\- On essaie de te trouver des pistes. Même si ça ne te dit rien pour le moment, tu pourras peut-être tenter quelque chose avant que ce ne soit trop tard.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux m’envoyer un signal avant que ce ne soit trop tard ?, demanda Sadiq  
\- J’ai du mal à te sortir de son esprit, à chaque fois. Si je t’envoie un bruit d’alarme ou même quelque chose de totalement bizarre, Héraklès pourrait se rendre compte de ta présence.  
\- J’espère que je vais y arriver.  
\- Tu vas y arriver », lui assura Gupta.  
Sadiq avait bien besoin du soutien de Gupta.  
« Et si tu as besoin de vider ton sac après cette épreuve, je suis là.  
\- Merci, Gupta. »  
Au moins, Gupta était un véritable ami. Ce traître de Kiku ! Il valait mieux ne pas y repenser et plutôt se concentrer sur son plan.  
Il allait faire revivre à Héraklès l’un de leurs souvenirs communs. Un cours sur la magie. Sadiq espérait qu’il ait retenu ce qu’il lui avait dit ce jour-là.  
Avec appréhension, Sadiq retourna dans l’esprit d’Héraklès. Il essaya de garder sa colère pour lui, quand il trouva Héraklès et Kiku dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Heureusement, ils n’étaient pas en pleine activité.  
Sadiq profita du fait que Kiku enlevait la corde shibari du corps d’Héraklès pour faire dériver le souvenir vers celui qui l’intéressait.  
Héraklès papillonna des yeux en se retrouvant dans le palais de Sadiq et plus particulièrement dans la pièce de cours. C’était une salle majoritairement dans les tons rouges et chaleureux, remplis de coussins confortables et aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes sur un ciel d’été. Héraklès était sur la fin de son adolescence à ce moment-là. Et Sadiq était un jeune adulte pas bien plus vieux que lui, mais il en connaissait bien plus qu’Héraklès sur le monde et sur la magie.  
« Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? », râla Héraklès.  
Ce n’était pas dans le souvenir. Très bien. Héraklès se posait enfin des questions intéressantes.  
« Je vais t’apprendre certaines choses sur la magie », dit le double du passé de Sadiq.  
C’était étrange de se voir soi-même en plus jeune en train de donner des leçons à Héraklès.  
« Je sais que la magie est dangereuse. A ta place, je n’y toucherai pas », se rebella le jeune Héraklès.  
Le jeune Sadiq rit devant le ton hargneux de Héraklès.  
« Il faut de la maîtrise, et j’en possède. Je l’ai acquise au fil du temps.  
\- Ah ! Oui ! De la maîtrise ! C’est pour cette raison que tu t’emportes toujours avec moi ! »  
Sadiq avait oublié à quel point Héraklès avait été un adolescent très vif d’esprit qui tapait facilement sur les nerfs.  
« Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne t’est rien arrivé de magique lorsque je me suis emporté contre toi. »  
Héraklès se mit à bouder, cherchant certainement la prochaine parole blessante à adresser à Sadiq.  
« Tu n’es pas un magicien. Tout ce que je peux t’apprendre, c’est comment te rendre compte que tu es sous l’emprise d’un sort. »  
Très bon programme. L’actuel Sadiq se dit qu’il avait été un très bon professeur. En plus, il avait été très avisé de faire remonter ce souvenir en particulier.  
Héraklès lui adressa un sourire narquois. Ce jeune imbécile devait penser que son professeur creusait sa propre tombe en lui enseignant ce genre de choses.  
« Tout d’abord, il faut que tu aies toujours une personne de confiance et magicienne proche de toi.  
\- Toi, par exemple ?, se moqua Héraklès.  
\- Gupta est encore trop inexpérimenté pour t’aider dans ce cas de figure. Pour l’instant, tu n’as que moi. »  
Sadiq se demandait où il avait trouvé la patience de supporter Héraklès adolescent à l’époque.  
« Il suffit que tu bouges ta main devant toi. Comme ça. Les doigts bien écartés. »  
Héraklès déplaça sa main de bas en haut comme le lui avait indiqué Sadiq.  
L’actuel Sadiq retint son souffle quand la main d’Héraklès se mit à briller de petits éclats bleutés.  
« Tu es en ce moment même ensorcelé », dit le jeune Sadiq.  
Et ce n’était pas dans le souvenir. Héraklès était en train de modifier le rêve en fonction de ce qu’il savait sur les sorts. Il n’était pas loin de réaliser ce qu’il se passait vraiment. Sadiq avait un peu peur de perdre le contrôle du rêve d’Héraklès et d’être éjecté.  
« Il faut que tu m’aides, Sadiq, comprit Héraklès.  
\- Je serais toujours là pour toi. Seulement, c’est à toi de trouver la réponse toi-même cette fois-ci. »  
Encore un petit effort et Héraklès allait comprendre. Seulement, Héraklès s’énerva à ces mots-là.  
« Toujours là pour moi ! Tu plaisantes. Si je suis ensorcelé, c’est certainement de ta faute ! J’en suis persuadé ! Je vais demander de l’aide à Gupta ! »  
A ce moment-là, Sadiq perdit le contrôle du rêve, mais put rester dans l’esprit d’Héraklès. Héraklès n’avait pas encore compris qu’il rêvait et, encore moins, qu’il avait un invité surprise dans sa tête.


	9. Chapter 9

Héraklès s’était souvenu d’une leçon sur la magie de la part de Sadiq. Seulement, elle avait légèrement dérivée de sa version d’origine.  
Héraklès ignorait s’il avait cauchemardé qu’il était ensorcelé par Sadiq ou si c’était la stricte vérité. Son inconscient avait réussi à l’avertir que quelque chose clochait. S’il était sous l’emprise d’un sort, Héraklès devait savoir lequel il s’agissait. Et malheureusement, les cours de Sadiq sur la magie dataient. Il ne pouvait pas revoir tout ce qu’il avait en mémoire ! Ce serait vraiment difficile.  
Tant qu’il dormait, Héraklès avait l’avantage sur Sadiq. Il pouvait réfléchir très vite et trouver la solution au problème. Le temps dans les rêves s’écoulait différemment de la réalité. Et il avait un esprit très vif. Il ne devait donc pas se réveiller pour le moment et réagir au plus vite.  
Héraklès invoqua son ami magicien le plus proche pour discuter avec lui. C’était un moyen rapide pour trouver le sort dont il était victime de manière inconsciente.  
« Gupta ! »  
Héraklès se retrouva en Egypte, au sommet d’une dune qui bordait le Nil, en compagnie de Gupta sous un ciel étoilé. Il faisait frais, même si la chaleur du sable était encore présente.  
« Sadiq m’a ensorcelé ! »  
Le Gupta de son imagination rit devant une telle possibilité.  
« Pas étonnant. Ce devait arriver un jour ou l’autre.   
\- J’ai besoin d’aide et très vite.  
\- Souviens-toi. Depuis quand es-tu ensorcelé ? »  
Héraklès chercha dans sa mémoire. Il n’avait noté chez lui aucun changement particulier.  
« Je ne sais pas.  
\- C’est embêtant.  
\- Il a dû m’ensorceler pendant que je dormais. »  
Héraklès frissonna à cette idée. Il sentit son corps un peu engourdi à ce moment-là. Mais ce fut très bref.  
« Tu dors depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Assez longtemps, mais je n’ai pas entendu Ludwig crier que c’était la fin de la réunion. Donc, ça doit faire quatre ou cinq heures à tout casser. Cette réunion s’éternise.  
\- Tu pourrais te réveiller, lui suggéra Gupta.  
\- Non. Il faut que je me prépare à affronter Sadiq. Je vais réfléchir et établir un plan d’action. Si on m’ensorcèle, on en paie les conséquences.  
\- Surtout, si c’est Sadiq, complète son Gupta imaginaire. Qu’est-ce qui est différent de d’habitude ?  
\- J’ai fait des rêves différents. Je suis très souvent arraché des rêves où je m’envoie en l’air pour des souvenirs anciens. Et je ne suis pas très d’accord. Sadiq doit orienter mes rêves pour je ne sais quelles obscures raisons… Et si ça se trouve, il observe mes réactions… »  
Héraklès réalisa qu’il avait peut-être un spectateur dans son esprit. Il se contraignit au calme. Ce n’était pas sûr. Sadiq orientait peut-être ses rêves pour trouver une vérité connue de lui seul. Ce devait avoir un rapport avec son enfance, Sadiq, la magie et certaines divinités grecques. Sadiq voulait savoir quelque chose en particulier et fouillait sa mémoire à la vue et à l’insu de tous. Le salop !  
« S’il fouille ta mémoire, il n’a qu’un bref aperçu de ce que tu visualises ou de ce que tu penses dans ton esprit, lui expliqua Gupta. Il attend le moment où ce qui l’intéresse apparaîtra dans tes pensées. »  
Ce vieux cours de magie revint à son esprit. Sadiq était en surface de son esprit, orientant ses rêves, attendant qu’Héraklès lui dévoile ce qu’il cherche. Héraklès ne pouvait pas le chasser de son esprit, car il n’était pas suffisamment ancré en lui. Héraklès râla à cette pensée, mais sourit en comprenant que Sadiq avait un temps limité pour lui soutirer l’information qu’il recherchait.  
Et autant le mettre dans l’embarras. Même si Sadiq ne captait pas tout, Héraklès pouvait lui envoyer certaines images subliminales suffisamment gênantes. Héraklès se doutait que ses séances de jambes en l’air avaient terriblement mis en colère Sadiq. Le turc était amoureux de lui et ne s’en était pas caché. Amoureux, c’est ça. On demandait les choses avant de sonder un esprit.  
Sadiq voulait savoir ce qu’il y avait dans la tête d’Héraklès, il allait être servi.  
« Merci, Gupta. Je sais ce que j’ai à faire. Je vais suivre mes désirs et mes fantasmes. »  
En très peu de temps, Héraklès se retrouva dans une salle tamisée, nu et excité. Il savait qu’il était accroc au sexe. Sadiq l’avait forcément découvert, alors autant s’en servir contre lui. Héraklès était en colère et souhaitait faire mal. Alors, il allait utiliser un souvenir bien précis.  
Comment son cœur pouvait-il encore être épris de Sadiq ? Héraklès se le demandait. Cela faisait longtemps que Sadiq n’avait pas eu à se faire pardonner quelque chose. Il fallait donc que ce soit mémorable.  
Héraklès se plongea complètement dans le souvenir et s’approcha d’un mur constellé de trous assez grands pour y passer largement un sexe en érection. Sans une once d’hésitation, Héraklès plaça son pénis dans l’un des trous et attendit avec impatience qu’une bouche cajoleuse s’occupe de son cas. Héraklès soupira d’aise dès qu’une langue lécha le bout de son sexe. Il pouvait s’imaginer n’importe qui de l’autre côté de ce mur. Et c’était ce qu’il avait fait cette nuit-là.  
La bouche douce et chaude se referma sur sa verge et commença des mouvements de va et viens divins. Héraklès laissa échapper des cris enthousiastes et pensa très fort. Dans son esprit, l’autre côté du mur était visible. Et c’était Sadiq qui était à genoux en train de le sucer.  
Héraklès espérait que Sadiq avait capté sa pensée. Il lui enverrait d’autres images de ce genre pour finir en apothéose et lui asséner le coup final. Sadiq n’était qu’un fantasme et le resterait. Héraklès ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour que son attirance pour lui devienne un grand amour.  
Une main masturba la base de son sexe, tandis que la langue de son amant passait tout autour de sa verge. Des baisers furtifs furent déposés décuplant son plaisir et son envie de plus. Héraklès retrouva la chaleur et l’humidité de cette bouche avec délice. Le mur l’empêchait de porter son sexe plus avant. Il était collé tout contre cette surface froide, alors que le feu du désir brûlait dans son bas-ventre. Le plaisir remontait le long de sa verge sous les mouvements de tête de son amant et envahissait peu à peu tout son corps. C’était véritablement bon. Héraklès se mit à gémir le prénom de Sadiq sans aucune honte, en espérant que cette pensée gênerait l’invité surprise dans son esprit.  
Héraklès pouvait l’imaginer en train de se tortiller sur la chaise de réunion, avec le rouge aux joues et une érection monstre dans son pantalon.  
Héraklès suivit le fil de son souvenir. Il tourna la tête et vit un autre homme prendre son plaisir dans ce mur étrange. Il voyait ses fesses délicieuses se contracter sous le plaisir. Il était vraiment bel homme. Cet étranger capta son regard et lui fit un sourire plein de promesses.  
Héraklès gémit encore sous l’intensité des yeux affamés de cet homme, alors que son sexe était sucé avec ferveur. Le plaisir devenait de plus en plus fort. Et la tension dans son ventre également. On léchait, on suçait, on déposait ses lèvres sur son sexe. Et Héraklès imaginait Sadiq en train de faire tout ça et l’embarras que ça susciterait. Et ça l’excitait comme un fou.  
En criant une dernière fois le prénom de Sadiq, Héraklès éjacula dans la bouche de son amant et tomba dans l’orgasme.  
Héraklès avait oublié à quel point c’était bon d’imaginer Sadiq comme amant. Ses sentiments tourbillonnaient dans son cœur. Il espérait que Sadiq ne le capterait pas.  
Héraklès glissa lentement contre le mur et pensa très fort que Sadiq n’était qu’un fantasme. Il n’y avait rien de plus. Héraklès chassa très vite de sa tête ce que son cœur pouvait bien en penser. La vengeance devait être terrible. Sadiq n’aurait jamais son affection. Au mieux, le corps de Sadiq pouvait pimenter ces nuits. Sadiq pouvait même toujours rêver d’avoir son corps un jour. Héraklès ne le laisserait pas le caresser et le faire jouir pour de vrai. Ça, jamais.  
L’inconnu s’assit à côté de lui, après avoir obtenu son orgasme, et, après quelques minutes, le regarda intensément.  
« Je t’ai entendu dire un nom. Je peux être qui tu veux. »  
Héraklès sourit et se blottit contre l’homme à ses côtés. Il commença à le caresser partout où il pouvait passer ses mains. L’intérieur d’une cuisse ou d’un coude semblaient être vraiment apprécié. Très vite, leurs sexes se dressèrent sous leurs attentions. Entre deux baisers volés, Héraklès remarqua la pièce la plus proche du mur. Il savait qu’il y avait un lit prêt à recevoir leurs ébats.  
Avec un rire, Héraklès s’échappa des mains de son inconnu et se mit à courir vers la pièce. L’homme le suivit de très près. Héraklès se fit plaquer sur le lit et se retrouva bien vite, à quatre pattes et avec deux doigts dans son intimité.  
Dans cette position, Héraklès pouvait facilement s’imaginer que Sadiq le préparait à son intrusion. Son prénom franchit plusieurs fois ses lèvres avec ferveur, quand sa prostate commença à être touchée.   
« Je suis prêt ! »  
L’homme derrière lui eut un petit rire, avant de se placer entre ses cuisses.  
« C’est fascinant la facilité que tu as d’écarter les jambes. »  
Héraklès eut le souffle coupé, quand son amant le pénétra lentement. Il se sentit enfin comblé. Le vide se fit vite ressentir quand le sexe de son partenaire repartit en arrière. Et Héraklès gémit quand le pénis revint complètement en lui et frôla sa prostate.  
« Ton cul est diablement serré. J’adore ça. Et tu vas aimer que je te baise toute la nuit.  
\- Oh ! Oui ! Baise-moi.  
\- Tes désirs sont des ordres. »  
La cadence des coups de reins augmenta considérablement dans la minute qui suivit. Héraklès aimait la façon dont cet homme lui parlait et pouvait imaginer Sadiq prendre un malin plaisir à le taquiner tout en le prenant passionnément.  
Héraklès était une masse gémissante sous les mouvements énergiques de son amant. Et il était heureux que les mains de son partenaire maintiennent ses hanches pour mieux le besogner. Héraklès se sentait réduit à un vulgaire pantin sexuel. Et il aimait ça.  
« T’es tellement bon ! Gémis encore le nom de ton homme ! ça m’excite !  
\- Sadiq !  
\- T’aime te faire prendre par des inconnus, loin de lui ! T’es qu’un débauché !  
\- Oui ! »  
Son amant avait légèrement cassé son fantasme. Héraklès réussit, après quelques coups de reins enchanteurs, à imaginer de nouveau le visage masqué de Sadiq dans son dos. Appuyé sur ses coudes, Héraklès haletait et soupirait de plaisir à chaque allée et venue rude dans son intimité.  
« J’aime baiser ton petit cul ! Si chaud, si serré autour de ma queue ! On dirait que tu es fait pour ça ! Oh ! Oui ! Ecarte encore plus les cuisses que je te prenne plus profond ! Je vais te défoncer comme tu le mérites ! »  
Héraklès cria le prénom de Sadiq, quand son amant accéléra encore le mouvement de ses hanches. Le plaisir prostatique déferlait par à coup dans tout son corps. Son organisme se tendait et se détendait à intervalles réguliers. Son sexe délaissé n’attendait qu’une chose, qu’on le prenne enfin en main. La tension devenait importante dans son bas-ventre. Et là, Héraklès poussa un profond gémissement de frustration.  
Son partenaire le prenait alors très lentement. Héraklès se tortilla pour bouger son bassin et venir à la rencontre du sexe dur qui l’avait pris avec ferveur.  
« Tu jouiras quand je le déciderai. »  
Cette phrase le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Il aimait quand un amant prenait ainsi les rênes sur son plaisir.  
« Tu ne penses qu’à te faire baiser fort. T’es en besoin. T’en as envie ? Réponds !  
\- Oui ! J’aimerais que tu défonces mon petit cul ! Sadiq ! »  
Héraklès sentit son corps s’électriser en pensant à ce genre de situation avec Sadiq. Il pensa très fort à Sadiq à ce moment-là. Il rajouta même qu’il ne voulait que son corps.  
« Pas encore ! Laisse-moi prendre mon pied ! Tu es ma chose. C’est compris ! »  
Héraklès laissa passer quelques instants, le temps de gémir sous le toucher prostatique du sexe en lui.  
« C’est compris ? », demanda de nouveau son amant avec autorité en lui tirant la tête en arrière par les cheveux.  
Héraklès soupira de plaisir, sous la faible douleur, et le fait que le pénis de son amant s’était de nouveau enfoncé en lui.  
« Compris. »  
Le rythme resta lent de longues minutes où son amant continua à lui parler de manière salace. Ça l’excitait terriblement d’imaginer Sadiq lui parler comme ça, le traiter comme sa chose. Le plaisir prostatique était sporadique sous les déhanchements lascifs de son amant.  
« J’ai trop envie de jouir en toi ! »  
Héraklès hoqueta de surprise, sous un coup de rein plus énergique suivi bientôt d’un autre. Sa prostate était impitoyablement percutée, envoyant des ondes de plaisir intense dans tout son corps. La tension dans son bas-ventre devint de plus en plus insoutenable sous les déhanchements de son amant.  
Quand Sadiq vint toucher sa verge sensible, Héraklès sentit sa raison partir très loin. Son corps n’était plus que plaisirs. Plaisirs qui n’allaient pas tarder à exploser dans son organisme surchauffé.  
« Allez ! Jouis pour moi ! Je veux… te sentir jouir autour de ma queue ! »  
Héraklès sentit sa prostate être de nouveau touchée, alors que Sadiq masturbait son pénis avec fébrilité. Encore un tout petit peu ! Le plaisir prostatique envahit tout son corps, mêlé à celui qui remontait le long de sa verge, et le submergea. Héraklès plongea avec volupté dans l’orgasme, alors que Sadiq donnait encore quelques coups de reins dans son intimité qui se contractait sous ses spasmes de jouissance.  
Héraklès pensa très fort à Sadiq.  
« Tu n’es qu’un fantasme et rien d’autre ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, je suis assez fière d'avoir réussi à suivre mon plan, alors qu'Héraklès est trop intelligent pour le bien du scénario xD.
> 
> Vous pouvez mettre un commentaire ;). Je ne mords pas. Et j'aime beaucoup avoir un avis sur mes écrits.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos ;).

Héraklès allait le rendre chèvre ! Ils auraient une sérieuse et houleuse discussion une fois qu’Héraklès serait sorti d’affaire.  
Héraklès avait compris qu’il était ensorcelé. Une bonne chose de faite. Mais Héraklès avait aussi deviné que Sadiq était dans sa tête. Et il pensait que Sadiq y cherchait une information. Mauvais plan. Sadiq fut quand même étonné qu’après quelques turbulences spirituelles, Héraklès ait accepté d’avoir un visiteur de ses pensées.  
Sadiq aurait dû se méfier qu’Héraklès lui ferait une sale entourloupe.   
Héraklès lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il le considérait comme un pur fantasme. Héraklès ne souhaitait pas coucher avec Sadiq dans la réalité. Car il ne l’aimait pas et ne l’aimerait jamais ! Voilà, c’était dit, très fortement pensé et accompagné d’images salaces.   
Sale vengeance ! Héraklès savait que Sadiq était amoureux de lui et s’amusait avec son pauvre petit cœur.  
Héraklès avait conscience qu’il dormait, mais ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il attendait la fin de la réunion pour se ruer sur Sadiq et se bagarrer avec lui. Il lui ferait payer l’outrage de fouiller dans ses pensées.  
Pourquoi Héraklès lui prêtait-il toujours les plus mauvaises des intentions ? Son raisonnement était biaisé par ses sentiments contradictoires concernant Sadiq.  
Et n’allez pas lui faire à Sadiq. Il était sûr que ce rejet amoureux pur et simple cachait de véritables sentiments refoulés. Sadiq était présent dans la tête d’Héraklès depuis suffisamment pour capter la plus infime de ses pensées. Et il avait bien compris qu’Héraklès était partagé concernant Sadiq. Héraklès ne pouvait aimer Sadiq, car il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il se battait contre son cœur amoureux par la pensée rationnelle. Et c’était un frein immense pour leur mise en couple.  
Sadiq espérait qu’Héraklès aurait un peu plus confiance en lui quand il serait désensorcelé. Ils pourraient ainsi en discuter calmement.  
Le plus important n’était pas leur cœur pour le moment. Ou peut-être que si. Héraklès allait vraiment lui en vouloir. Sadiq savait que le temps lui manquait pour réveiller Héraklès. Il n’avait plus qu’une seule solution. Ce serait comme un électrochoc pour Héraklès.  
Sadiq allait ouvrir son cœur pour connaître ses sentiments envers lui et se mettre en résonnance avec lui. Et surtout, Sadiq allait lui montrer quelque chose qu’il cachait à la vue de tous. Cette révélation ferait beaucoup réfléchir Héraklès. Il comprendrait que Sadiq ne lui voulait pas de mal. Bien au contraire.  
Sadiq fit doucement dériver Héraklès vers ses sentiments le concernant. L’esprit d’Héraklès se rebella quelque peu. Sadiq dut s’accrocher pour rester dans les pensées du grec. Sadiq eut un aperçu du panel de sentiments qu’il provoquait chez Héraklès. Il y avait absolument de tout. De l’exaspération, de la colère, de la surprise, du ressentiment, du désir, de la jalousie et de l’amour.  
De nombreux souvenirs communs passaient sous les paupières endormies d’Héraklès à toute vitesse. Sadiq avait fait en sorte que la mémoire d’Héraklès travaille très vite pour qu’il ne soit pas expulsé de son esprit. Héraklès était bien trop occupé par cette succession d’émotions et de souvenirs pour se rebeller.  
Sadiq orienta la mémoire d’Héraklès pour qu’ils pensent à des souvenirs heureux entre eux. Petit à petit, Sadiq se rapprochait de son cœur et de son amour. Sadiq se voyait sourire, taquiner Héraklès ou même le prendre dans ses bras. Il était parfois observé à son insu et mâté par un grec soi-disant endormi. Plus, Sadiq s’approchait de l’amour qu’Héraklès éprouvait pour lui, plus le sentiment de rejet et de déni était fort. Sadiq ne voulait pas combattre ses émotions négatives et les annihiler, car elles appartenaient à Héraklès et le caractérisaient. Sadiq ne gagnerait pas son amour ainsi.  
À force de faire virevolter les souvenirs, Sadiq arrivait au souvenir le plus précieux d’Héraklès le concernant. C’était la première fois qu’il avait fait battre son cœur.  
Héraklès pensait à fuguer du palace de Sadiq. Il se sentait prisonnier et sous l’emprise d’une autre nation. Il n’était pas libre, comme il l’avait toujours souhaité. Ce qui l’énervait royalement était les prémisses de son cœur d’adolescent en ce moment même. Il était dans la chambre de Sadiq et cherchait aussi silencieusement que possible les parchemins d’autorisation de sortie du territoire. Sadiq dormait. Héraklès pouvait le voir depuis sa position.  
Et là, il trouva une lettre de Sadiq expliquant à ses voisins que personne n’aurait la Grèce tant qu’il vivrait. C’était son devoir de protéger Héraklès de tous ces rapaces de nation meurtrière. Ultra-protecteur, Sadiq avait vite fait de vouloir protéger les nations adolescentes sous son aile. Elles n’étaient pas encore prêtes à se défendre seules. L’Héraklès de cette époque était alors partagé entre la colère et la reconnaissance. Il était en colère de ne pas être considéré par Sadiq comme assez fort pour affronter le monde. Mais il était aussi réaliste. En l’état des choses, il avait besoin de son protecteur.  
Héraklès s’approcha doucement de la couche de Sadiq pour l’observer dormir.  
Et voilà, son protecteur dans toute sa splendeur. Même pas capable d’empêcher une nation amie de s’approcher de lui dans un moment de faiblesse. Héraklès regarda le corps à moitié nu de Sadiq de manière appréciatrice. Ces temps-ci, il appréciait facilement les courbes autant masculines que féminines. Cela l’enrageait de trouver Sadiq beau et désirable. Et puis, Sadiq ne lui voulait pas vraiment de mal.  
Son cœur se mit à battre très vite, en comprenant que Sadiq se souciait vraiment de lui.  
Le Sadiq actuel n’attendait que cette occasion pour entrer dans le cœur d’Héraklès et faire ressortir tout l’amour qu’il avait pour lui.  
Sadiq sentit qu’Héraklès était affolé de se sentir ainsi exposé. Sadiq avait très peu de temps avant d’être expulsé de son esprit. Il mit en résonnance leurs cœurs. Tels des joyaux d’or pour Héraklès et de rubis pour Sadiq faits l’un pour l’autre, leurs cœurs se mêlèrent de manière très intime.  
Héraklès et Sadiq se retrouvèrent au bord d'une plage paradisiaque. Sadiq prit les mains d’Héraklès pour le calmer, puis enleva son masque.  
Sadiq sentit Héraklès paniquer, dès qu’il aperçut son véritable visage avec une précision très nette.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Sadiq était violemment expulsé de l’esprit et du cœur d’Héraklès.  
Sonné, Sadiq tomba du lit. Heureusement, l’un des magiciens de la salle était intervenu à temps pour qu’il ne se cogne pas la tête. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s’emballer. Il espérait avoir réussi à tirer Héraklès du sommeil de la belle aux bois dormants.   
Parce qu’il avait grillé toutes ses cartes ! En étant expulsé manu militari de l’esprit d’Héraklès, il ne pourrait plus y retourner.  
Malgré le vertige qui le prit quand il ouvrit les yeux, Sadiq se releva pour observer Héraklès dans le lit.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, Sadiq, mais il a beaucoup bougé pendant ton intervention, lui dit Gupta.  
\- Allez ! ça va lui prendre que quelques minutes pour comprendre qu’il doit se réveiller, bordel ! », cria Sadiq.  
Sadiq se rendit alors compte qu’il avait presque hurlé sa phrase. Toute la tension des dernières heures et toutes les émotions accumulées le frappèrent et le firent vaciller. Durant cette période critique, Sadiq avait enduré de voir la personne qu’il aimait s’envoyer en l’air avec des inconnus, ne rien comprendre, puis comprendre de travers, ensuite le rejeter de toutes ses pensées et ses forces et enfin l’aimer véritablement.  
Sadiq avait été tellement concentré à sauver la vie d’Héraklès qu’il n’avait eu que très peu de temps pour intégrer tout ça.  
Faites qu’il se réveille !


	11. Chapter 11

Héraklès était horrifié. On aurait dit que Sadiq avait ouvert la vanne de ses sentiments pour lui d’un coup. Tout son amour pour Sadiq avait refait surface de manière violente. Malheureusement, Sadiq en avait été le premier spectateur et avait partagé ses sentiments avec la même force. C’était très loin de la délicatesse magique habituelle de Sadiq. Et Héraklès l’avait vu sur une plage paisible. Sans son masque. Héraklès ne l’avait jamais vu sans.  
Ce ne pouvait définitivement pas être un rêve ordinaire. Héraklès n’avait jamais pu s’imaginer avec autant de précisions son visage. C’était son vrai visage. Et Sadiq ne lui aurait jamais montré volontairement. Il l’avait fait pour une raison particulière. Laquelle ?  
Il y avait urgence. Il y avait un réel problème. Quelque chose n’allait pas !  
Il devait absolument se réveiller.  
Héraklès eut toutes les difficultés du monde à émerger de son sommeil. Il eut l’impression d’échapper à une chappe de plomb, puis de traverser plusieurs voiles de moins en moins épais. Les muscles de son corps ne lui répondirent qu’après quelques minutes de stress intense. Héraklès mit toute sa volonté et son intelligence à se réveiller. Il bougea peu à peu ses membres et ses articulations. Il essaya d’entendre ce qui l’entourait. Il ne s’était pas aperçu qu’il s’était endormi aussi profondément pendant la réunion. Le sort, voilà le sort. On l’avait plongé dans un sommeil profond grâce à la magie.  
Héraklès ouvrit les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Tout son corps lui faisait mal d’être resté dans une position allongée aussi longtemps.  
Un peu sonné, il entendit des cris de joie tout autour de lui.   
Héraklès reconnut Gupta qui se pencha au-dessus de lui.  
« Bouge tout doucement. Je t’aiderai à te relever.  
\- Où est Sadiq ? », râla Héraklès.  
Sa bouche était vraiment sèche.  
« Pas très loin. Mais ce n’est pas le moment de passer un savon à celui qui t’a sauvé les fesses.  
\- De l’eau, s’il te plaît…  
\- Tout de suite. On a également de quoi te faire manger. »  
Héraklès poussa un profond soupir. Il ne s’était aperçu de rien durant la réunion. Et Sadiq… Sadiq avait utilisé les grands moyens pour le désensorceler. Merde. Sadiq savait à quel point il l’aimait, mais aussi à quel point il luttait contre les allants de son cœur. C’était la pire des situations possibles.  
« Hé ! Héraklès ! Ne nous fais pas le coup de repartir, plaisanta Gupta.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis bien réveillé.   
\- Après avoir dormi trois jours, ce n’est pas étonnant. »  
Héraklès but doucement, conscient que son organisme avait souffert de cette mise au repos forcé. Il mangea également très peu. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder Sadiq. Héraklès n’était pas vraiment prêt pour une confrontation musclée. Toutes les nations magiciennes dans la pièce étaient soulagées par son réveil. Il apprit ainsi qu’Arthur Kirkland l’avait ensorcelé par erreur et que Sadiq avait tout fait pour le sortir de là.  
Comme l’avait supposé Héraklès, Sadiq était entré dans son esprit et avait tout vu de ses fantasmes, de ses souvenirs et de ses rêves. Il avait même essuyé une vengeance mesquine de sa part et avait quand même tenu bon.  
Mais surtout, Sadiq savait ce qu’il y avait tout au fond de son cœur.  
Héraklès réussit à se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Après un brin de toilette et un passage aux W.C., il était à peu près présentable. Il avait à peu près réussi à se remettre du choc que Sadiq ait fouillé son esprit et ait eu accès à ses sentiments. Par contre, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il pourrait facilement l’engueuler pour s’être permis autant de choses dans l’intimité de son être. Ce serait habituel et facile.  
Héraklès devait bien à son sauveur d’être calme et posé… Rien que le fait que Sadiq l’ait sauvé l’énervait. Du calme, du calme. Sadiq avait juste regardé ce qu’il y avait dans sa tête quand il dormait et découvert pas mal de choses le concernant. Et bordel ! C’était très difficile à digérer. Héraklès ne pouvait pas non plus oublier à quel point Sadiq était amoureux de lui. Il avait vu dans son cœur tout l’amour que Sadiq lui portait. Et cette information ne le laissait pas indifférent.  
Héraklès ouvrit légèrement la porte de la salle de bain.  
« J’aimerais rester seul avec Gupta. Sadiq, nous parlerons plus tard et tu as intérêt à garder pour toi ce que tu as vu dans ma tête ! »  
Avait-il haussé le ton ? Oui, un petit peu.  
« Et un merci, ça t’arracherait la gueule », commenta Sadiq.  
Héraklès vit rouge immédiatement. Sadiq ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui exprimer toute sa gratitude. Sadiq le mettait vraiment dans tous ses états. C’était terrible.  
« Merci, mais on en reparlera. Maintenant, va-t’en ! »  
Sadiq lui adressa son sourire habituel et narquois. Héraklès détestait quand il souriait de cette manière-là. On aurait dit qu’il lisait en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Héraklès constata que son impression était pire maintenant que Sadiq avait visité son esprit.  
Héraklès remercia toutes les nations magiciennes qui avaient trimé pendant des jours pour le réveiller et se retrouva enfin seul avec Gupta.  
A ce moment-là, Héraklès s’effondra sur lui-même.  
« Il a tout vu. Il sait tout. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pourquoi ce n’était pas toi dans ma tête ?  
\- Sadiq connaît mieux ce sortilège que moi. De plus, il a déjà sorti des personnes de cet envoûtement très puissant. Et vous êtes des nations proches géographiquement et pas que géographiquement, dit Gupta en s’asseyant près de lui.  
\- Je vais avoir du mal à digérer tout ça. Sadiq sait que je suis accroc au sexe, que je m’envoie en l’air avec tout ce qui bouge, que je couche de temps en temps avec un ami commun, que je fantasme sur lui et même que je l’aime. C’est trop d’un coup.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a fait exactement pour te réveiller. C’était sacrément efficace. »  
Héraklès lui expliqua alors comment il avait senti ses sentiments être mis à nu. Et surtout, il avait vu le visage de Sadiq.  
« Tout ceci t’a fait l’effet d’un électrochoc. C’était assez radical. Mais il faut comprendre Sadiq. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour te sortir de ce mauvais pas. De plus, il avait du mal à évaluer le temps qui passait dans ton esprit…  
\- Et il tient beaucoup à moi. Je le sais maintenant.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- C’est tout le problème. Tu as bien vu. Il a suffi que je m’adresse à lui pour qu’il m’agresse. J’allais bien sûr le remercier. Il m’énerve ! Tout le temps !  
\- Tu aurais pu commencer par là.  
\- J’ai la tête en vrac par sa faute. Et le cœur aussi. »  
Héraklès passa toute la soirée à se confier à Gupta sur ce qu’il ressentait et sur son incapacité passée à se mettre en couple avec Sadiq. Pour la première fois, il se sentait vraiment aimé. Et très fort. Il n’avait pas envie de passer à côté d’un si grand amour.  
Le tout serait d’arriver à en parler avec Sadiq sans se disputer.


	12. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, j'ai réussi à avoir du temps pour écrire cette fin. C'était pas évident. J'étais tout le temps interrompue. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu. Et si c'est le cas, vous pouvez mettre un commentaire ou un kudos. ça fait toujours plaisir.

Sadiq était très impatient de revoir Héraklès. Il essayait de rester calme et posé. Seulement, c’était bien difficile après avoir passé les trois derniers jours dans l’esprit érotisé de son crush amoureux. Sadiq comprenait qu’Héraklès avait besoin d’espace et surtout de temps pour se remettre de cette intrusion psychique.  
Héraklès n’était pas préparé à ce qu’il s’était passé et encore moins à mettre son cœur à nu. Sadiq cherchait tous les arguments pour qu’Héraklès accepte de se mettre en couple avec lui. Ils étaient bêtement amoureux et séparés pour le moment.  
Le plus grand obstacle à leur mise en couple serait sûrement l’appétit sexuel sans borne d’Héraklès.  
Sadiq avait quand même quelques pistes à soumettre à Héraklès. Il pouvait tout à fait réguler l’appétit sexuel d’Héraklès grâce à la magie ou même lui donner des orgasmes à la demande.  
Le Turc ne vit pas les heures passer tellement il réfléchissait à comment sortir avec Héraklès. Il sursauta donc quand on tapa à sa chambre à une heure tardive. Sans surprise, c’était Héraklès.  
« Bonsoir. Tu vas me laisser parler jusqu’au bout. Et puis, ce sera ton tour. On évitera certainement quelques disputes. »  
Héraklès lui indiqua les chaises dans la chambre. Ils s’assirent face à face. Sadiq était tendu, tout comme Héraklès.  
« D’abord. Je comprends tout à fait que tu sois entré dans ma tête pour me sauver. C’était une situation extrême et critique. Par contre, je suis toujours sous le choc de ce que tu as pu voir en moi. »  
Héraklès l’arrêta alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour se défendre.  
« Je sais bien que tu n’avais pas d’autres moyens pour me secourir. Donc, j’accepte ce qu’il s’est passé. Et je ne t’en veux pas. Cependant, j’aimerais que tu gardes pour toi ce que tu as vu. C’est très intime et c’est ma vie privée. »  
Héraklès le regarda enfin dans les yeux, attendant apparemment une réponse de sa part.  
« Je ne dirai rien à personne, répondit Sadiq. Et j’aimerais parler aussi de nos sentiments l’un envers l’autre. »  
Héraklès fit une drôle de tête. Ça s’annonçait mal. Sadiq se prépara mentalement à repousser tous les arguments à la noix du grec pour ne pas se mettre ensemble.  
« Nous sommes amoureux l’un de l’autre, c’est indéniable, affirma Héraklès.  
\- Oh ! Je croyais que je devrai me battre sur ce point-là.  
\- Je ne vais pas rester dans le déni toute ma vie. Et j’ai senti à quel point tu m’aimais. Je ne peux pas rester indifférent à ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je me suis toujours méfié de toi, et de toutes les nations en général, et je pensais que les sentiments n’avaient pas leur place dans une relation de nation à nation. Ce serait pourtant idiot de passer à côté de ton amour.  
\- Je t’ai pourtant toujours dit que je t’aimais.  
\- Je suis désolé de te dire que je ne te croyais pas jusqu’à maintenant. Il me fallait une preuve, quelque chose de concret. Et tu ne me l’avais jamais donné.  
\- Je ne suis pas du genre à couvrir de cadeaux la personne que j’aime, répliqua Sadiq. Ce sont les gestes et les actes qui comptent le plus… Mais tu refusais toutes mes invitations à passer un moment ensemble ! »  
Héraklès lui jeta un regard aussi malicieux que désireux.  
« Je savais comment cela aurait pu se terminer me connaissant. Et je l’aurais regretté immédiatement après, lui précisa Héraklès.  
\- Tu n’es pas facile à séduire.  
\- Mais c’est peut-être aussi pour ça que je te plais. »  
Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Ça se passait mieux qu’ils ne l’auraient cru.  
« Enfin. Il aurait peut-être suffi que tu enlèves ton masque devant moi, le taquina Héraklès.  
\- Je ne peux pas l’enlever aussi facilement que tu le crois.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Ça me coûte beaucoup en magie la première fois que je l’enlève devant une personne. Et je dois le faire en rêve. Après, je peux l’enlever comme je veux devant cette personne en particulier. »  
Sadiq porta la main à son visage et enleva son masque. Héraklès passa un moment à contempler son visage comme pour s’y habituer et aimer cette partie de lui.  
« Pourquoi le portes-tu ?  
\- Un magicien doit voir le visage de sa victime avec précision pour le maudire. Mes parents ont été maudits. J’ai eu toutes les difficultés du monde à les libérer de la malédiction qui pesait sur leurs épaules même après la mort. A l’époque où j’ai confectionné mon masque, je ne connaissais pas de nation magicienne assez forte pour me désensorceler au cas où. Et après, j’étais bien content d’avoir ce masque quand Gupta a commencé à se rebeller contre moi. Il n’a pas pu me maudire… Et je peux te dire que les malédictions égyptiennes ont de quoi faire trembler de la tête au pied.  
\- Tu peux maudire des nations ?  
\- Je ne ferais jamais ça. Malgré ce que tu peux bien penser sur moi, j’ai une éthique. »  
Les yeux d’Héraklès se firent fuyants.  
« Ce n’est pas parce que je n’avais pas confiance en toi que je ne te reconnaissais pas certaines qualités.  
\- Oh ! On dirait un compliment. C’est rare, le taquina Sadiq.  
\- Je t’aime ! »  
Sadiq fut décontenancé par la sincérité d’une telle déclaration et la façon dont elle était sortie dans leur conversation.  
« Je suis désolé d’avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour te retourner mon amour, lui dit Héraklès en serrant les poings sur ses genoux. Je n’arrivais pas à m’imaginer avec une nation et j’avais des a priori sur toi.  
\- C’est bon. Héraklès. Le tout, c’est qu’on se soit enfin trouvé. »  
Sadiq s’approcha doucement d’Héraklès. Et un genou à terre, il se pencha pour l’embrasser tendrement. Sadiq n’avait pas prévu qu’Héraklès le prenne pour une invitation à bien plus. Une langue cajoleuse quémanda très rapidement l’ouverture de sa bouche.  
Sadiq frissonna des pieds à la tête dès que leurs langues entrèrent en contact et commencèrent à jouer ensemble. Héraklès embrassait merveilleusement bien et savait s’adapter à ses envies langoureuses. De plus, le désir latent entre eux rendait le baiser encore plus agréable.  
Héraklès ne tarda pas à passer ses bras autour de sa nuque. L’une de ses mains vint se perdre dans ses cheveux. Sadiq avait encore du mal à croire qu’Héraklès l’embrassait à en perdre haleine. Héraklès ne l’aurait jamais permis auparavant. Il n’aurait jamais envisagé de se mettre avec lui. Toutes les heures précédentes pleines de stress s’évanouirent pour laisser place à un soulagement intense et un abandon total à leurs caresses.  
Sadiq ne pensait qu’à jouir du corps d’Héraklès pour oublier toutes les épreuves des dernières heures. Il tira sur le T-shirt d’Héraklès. En riant, Héraklès lâcha sa bouche et fit passer son haut par-dessus sa tête avant de l’envoyer balader dans la pièce. Sadiq était bien plus habillé qu’Héraklès, mais il avait une technique infaillible pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements.  
Il tira sur une corde près de sa taille. Ses vêtements blancs et rouges, tels des voiles colorés, s’envolèrent en arrière, comme par magie, et allèrent se ranger dans un coin de la pièce. Amusé, Héraklès le contempla dans son plus simple appareil et sembla réjoui de le trouver excité au possible.  
Sadiq l’embrassa à nouveau. Et tout en douceur, il réussit à faire se lever Héraklès de sa chaise. Très vite, le pantalon et le sous-vêtement d’Héraklès furent abandonnés sur le sol de la chambre. Peu de temps après, ils étaient installés sur le lit à profiter de leurs corps nus et excités. Sadiq se gorgeait de chaque parcelle de peau d’Héraklès et de ses gémissements enthousiastes. Leurs sexes se touchaient très souvent, parce qu’ils voulaient être aussi proches possible du corps de l’autre. Très vite, leurs hanches bougèrent toutes seules pour faire coulisser leurs verges l’une contre l’autre dans une agréable friction.   
Sadiq s’abandonnait complètement au plaisir et à ses sentiments pour Héraklès. Il pouvait sentir leur complicité et leur connexion dans chaque geste et dans chaque regard. Il cherchait à donner du plaisir à l’autre et à en recevoir. C’était un échange particulièrement intense après toutes ces épreuves.  
Allongé sur le dos, Héraklès prit doucement son visage en coupe et l’embrassa passionnément avant de lui souffler à l’oreille.  
« Je te veux en moi. »  
Sadiq chercha très vite dans son tiroir une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Héraklès écarta tout naturellement les jambes, quand sa main vint pour le préparer à son intrusion. Héraklès et Sadiq échangèrent quelques baisers tendres. Héraklès était très détendu. Sadiq réussit à mettre trois de ses doigts assez vite et même à trouver sa prostate. Sadiq contempla son amant complètement abandonné à ses caresses, en train de gémir et de réclamer plus.  
Après avoir titillé une dernière fois sa prostate, Sadiq retira ses doigts et se positionna entre ses jambes après avoir mis le préservatif sur son sexe.  
La pénétration leur apporta beaucoup de plaisir et un sentiment de plénitude. Sadiq réalisa qu’il faisait enfin l’amour à Héraklès, qu’ils étaient ensemble et que tout ce bonheur était immense. Sadiq se pencha vers Héraklès, lui vola un baiser quand il fut entièrement en lui et ses yeux s’accrochèrent aux siens. Il y voyait un amour et une totale confiance, ce qu’il avait toujours recherché. Sadiq était heureux. Et très excité.  
Son corps bougea tout seul. Son bassin partit en arrière et revint en avant. L’étau autour de son sexe était délicieux. Sadiq toucha la prostate d’Héraklès dès son deuxième mouvement. Le gémissement de plaisir d’Héraklès renforça ses propres sensations et ressentis.   
Sadiq garda un rythme lent pour profiter complètement de son amant. Ils s’embrassaient, se caressaient et soupiraient de plaisir, alors que leurs corps connaissaient l’extase de leur union. Le sexe de Sadiq se frottait agréablement contre les parois intimes d’Héraklès et touchait sa prostate. Sadiq sentait le plaisir s’amoncelait petit à petit dans son bas-ventre dans une agréable tension.  
Héraklès le regardait très souvent, ses yeux voilés par le plaisir, et gémissait contre sa bouche. Sa langue se mêlait souvent à la sienne, provoquant des frissons de désir dans tous leurs corps. Ils faisaient l’amour pour la première fois. Et c’était juste sensationnel, agréable et tant attendu.  
Sadiq adorait voir Héraklès se tendre dès qu’il percutait sa prostate, se cambrer sous ses coups de reins de plus en plus énergiques et lui dire qu’il l’aimait.  
Sadiq lui répondit que lui aussi et tout un tas de choses embarrassantes sous le feu de l’action. Leurs mouvements devenaient de plus en plus erratiques au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’approchaient de l’orgasme. Sadiq ressentait déjà un plaisir intense à faire aller et venir son sexe dans cette intimité si chaude et si étroite. Il pouvait sentir Héraklès se resserrer autour de son pénis à chaque fois qu’il touchait sa prostate. C’était intense et délicieux.  
L’orgasme les faucha subitement, alors qu’ils s’embrassaient. Héraklès mit sa tête en arrière pour gémir fortement, alors que la jouissance s’emparait de son corps. Sadiq ne tarda pas à le suivre, en sentant autour de sa verge l’étau de son intimité se resserrer compulsivement.  
Après avoir éjaculé, Sadiq resta un peu à l’intérieur d’Héraklès avant de se retirer. Il se débarrassa du préservatif et observa son amoureux reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, dans un état lascif. Ils s’embrassèrent et se caressèrent gentiment. Sadiq sentait qu’Héraklès avait encore envie de faire l’amour. Ce n’était pas étonnant avec son addiction au sexe.  
« J’ai peur, Sadiq, lui avoua Héraklès. J’ai énormément de besoins. Je t’aime et j’ai peur de faire des bêtises et de tout gâcher. »  
Sadiq le prit dans ses bras et lui expliqua ce qu’il pouvait faire pour son addiction. Il pouvait tout à fait réguler les pulsions de son petit ami par la magie. S’il était d’accord, bien sûr. Sadiq fut étonné qu’Héraklès lui donne son accord aussi vite.  
« Mais là, j’ai envie d’en profiter toute la nuit, lui révéla Héraklès.  
\- Je suis à toi aussi longtemps que je puisse tenir. Et si ça ne suffit pas, je peux te donner du plaisir autrement. »  
Sadiq promena sa main près des fesses d’Héraklès. Et en utilisant la magie, il toucha sa prostate et provoqua du plaisir dans tout son être.  
Héraklès lui sourit, satisfait par ces solutions, et avança sa main pour masturber l’érection de Sadiq.  
Ils avaient toute la nuit pour s’apprivoiser et peut-être même l’éternité.


End file.
